A tapeçaria do destino
by Julieta Malfoy e Narcise Black
Summary: Tom e Minerva viajam juntos ao passado, para uma época onde bruxos estão sendo caçados e muitas mudanças estão acontecendo. Descobertas, brigas,confusões e romance.CAPÍTULO 13 COM MUDANÇAS . CAP 16 ON
1. a tapeçaria

Sinopse :

O que pode acontecer, quando os 2 alunos mais inteligentes da escola, se veêm presos em algum lugar do tempo, com uma charada pra desvendar e ainda por cima tendo que conviverem juntos, quando nem ao menos conseguem trocar uma frase sem discutir. Muitas brigas hilariantes, romance e aventura. Com esse casal um tanto quanto inesperado. Shipper : Tom Riddle Minerva McGonagal.

Capítulo 1 – A tapeçaria

Mais um ano se inicia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e como sempre no meio de um dos corredores de Hogwarts encontramos Minerva McGonagall e Tom Riddle discutindo, é, realmente tudo continua a mesma coisa, ou pelo menos os ânimos continuam os mesmos entre sonserinos e grifinórios, em especial entre os dois alunos mais inteligentes da escola, que nem por isso deixam de discutir.

Minerva já estava meio que histérica com aquilo tudo, ela já não agüentava mais aquele garoto ali na frente dela se achando o máximo, só porque tirou uma nota mais alta do que ela em Poções se achava no direito de infernizar sua vida (idiota!).

- Você devia se controlar, monitores não deviam ficar brigando no meio de um corredor cheio de gente. - falou um garoto alto com olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, e com o maior ego do mundo.

- Cale a boca Riddle, porque se não fosse por você minha poção teria dado certo. - falou uma garota da Grifinória, meio que histérica.

- Mas eu não tenho culpa da sua incapacidade de fazer uma simples poção. - falou o garoto calmamente.

Era isso que a irritava, sempre que eles brigavam ele nunca mudava o tom da voz.

- Olha aqui Riddle, eu tenho capacidade de fazer muitas coisas, inclusive jogar uma maldição em você agora mesmo se você não parar de me irritar.

Estavam os dois jovens no meio do corredor discutindo, após o termino da aula de Poções.

- Pois essa eu queria ver, uma grifinória como você amaldiçoar um sonserino.

- Vai por mim, pouco não custa. - disse ela se virando pra ir embora. Minerva pegou seu material que tinha caído no chão, tamanho era seu nervosismo, e foi para o Salão Principal.

Só que, para a sua infelicidade, ela não foi a única que fez isso, o rapaz com quem a pouco estava discutindo fez o mesmo, e conseqüentemente foram juntos para o Salão Principal.

- Mas o que, agora deu pra ficar me seguindo? - perguntou ainda mais irritada e sem paciência.

- Te seguindo? e qual seria a graça de fazer isso? – falou um calmo Tom como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"_Uhhhhhhhhh, que garoto idiota, ai meu Merlin! Calma Minerva!"_ - disse sua consciência. - _"Conta até dez antes que você faça algo da qual vai se arrepender depois, masaté parece que alguém ia sentir a falta dele se ele morresse!"_ - disse outra voz em sua mente. - _"Ai Minerva, se acalma!"_

Após esse acidente no percurso Minerva passou um dia tranqüilo, mas infelizmente chegou a hora de sua ronda, não que ela não gostasse de suas tarefas, mas é que sabia que ela sabia que corria um risco de encontrar certo ser de uma certa casa, que ela tanto detestava.

Ela ia andando calmamente pelos corredores a procura de desordeiros ou alunos fora de seus dormitórios depois da hora.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do corredor...

Tom vinha andando, quando viu McGonagall distraída e achou a oportunidade perfeita para aprontar com ela, mas antes verificou se não tinha alguém por perto, ao certificar-se de que não tinha ninguém por perto fez sair da estátua atrás de Minerva um som fantasmagórico, e logo se escondeu, tomando o cuidado de antes ver a expressão da garota. Ela deu um berro e fez uma cara de espanto, olhou pros lados mais não viu ninguém, então com toda a coragem que tinha se virou pra trás, mas lá só havia uma estátua e constatou que aquilo só poderia ter sido uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de algum engraçadinho.

- Quem ta ai? Pode aparecer agora? –_"Será que foi o Riddle ?"_ – Riddle, é você? Riddle, se você fez isso eu te mato! – enquanto isso Minerva ia andando, vendo se achava o engraçadinho que fez aquilo com ela.

Tom que estava escondido atrás de uma armadura no corredor, a viu passar por ele sem nem ao menos perceber sua presença, então ele teve a idéia brilhante de dar mais um susto em Minerva, saiu de trás da armadura e silenciosamente foi até ela e...

- Bu! – gritou ele no ouvido dela.

- AAHHH!

Riddle não conseguiu agüentar e começou a gargalhar:

– HA! HA! HA!

Minerva reconheceu logo a voz do engraçadinho que a estava perturbando:

– Riddle, seu idiota, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Você tinha que ter visto a sua cara McGonagall, foi cômica! – disse Riddle entre risos, ele pode ver a subita mudança de cor na face da garota e um brilho assassino nos olhos dela.

Minerva ficou possessa e o empurrou contra a parede, que deu um estalo e se abriu, revelando uma sala secreta, Tom sem apoio foi com tudo no chão.

- HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! – agora foi a vez dela de rir.

- Sua louca!

Mas Minerva nem respondeu ao insulto, pois logo atrás dele viu uma tapeçaria que lhe chamou atenção, nela havia uma frase bordada em ouro.

"Desse tempo você só vai sair quando entender o que veio fazer aqui."

Nesse momento as letras começaram a brilhar, a parede fechou e das letras saiu uma forte luz dourada , eles fecharam os olhos e quando eles abriram não estavam mais na sala e sim numa espécie de beco de uma cidade.


	2. Caça as bruxas

Capitulo 2 – Caça as bruxas 

Passados alguns minutos Tom e Minerva encontravam-se parados no beco, olhando em volta, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido, quando Minerva finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado :

- Que raio de lugar é esse? - exclamou Minerva.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – falou um Tom embasbacado mas logo recuperando sua pose. – Bom, vamos por partes. Você me empurrou, então eu te chamei de louca, houve um clarão e quando eu abri os olhos estava aqui.

- Brilhante dedução Riddle, mas aquela luz que saiu do... - mas Minerva não pode terminar de falar pois ao longe ouviram um grito e saíram do beco a procura de onde vinha essa voz.

Conforme saiam do beco ouviam os gritos ainda mais altos e ao olhar em volta se depararam com uma espécie de cidadezinha antiga, sem asfalto, casas de um estilo antigo e bem no meio do que deveria ser a praça viram a origem dos gritos que naquela mesma hora gritou uma frase que lhes chamou a atenção.

- Eu não sou bruxa, eu juro que eu não sou bruxa! Vocês me conhecem, eu nunca seria capaz de fazer nada contra ninguém. – gritava a mulher desesperada sabendo que iria ser queimada viva.

Enquanto isso Tom e Minerva já haviam se aproximado ainda mais da multidão que de tão absortos no que acontecia na sua frente nem reparam nos estranhos logo atrás de si.

- E como chama Senhorita Donovan a mistura de ervas que deu ao Sr. Madson e as palavras de linguagem desconhecida que a Sra. Madson diz ter ouvido a Senhorita sussurrar quando entregou a bebida ao Sr. Madson e como explica ainda mais o fato de no dia seguinte o Sr. Madson ter amanhecido morto?

- É mentira, ela está mentindo eu somente dei um chá a ele, eu nunca falei nenhum tipo de língua estranha, ela, ela sim é uma bruxa, sempre teve raiva de mim por seu marido preferir a mim do que a ela.

- Como ousa? – exclamou indignada uma senhora de meia idade vestida de preto que aparentemente era a tal Sra. Madson.

- Bom, mediante aos fatos, senhor carrasco, acenda a fogueira. - falou o padre em tom definitivo.

- Não! Não, por favor! – a mulher gritava mais desesperada ainda.

Enquanto isso a multidão começou a gritar

- Bruxa!

- Queimem logo a bruxa!

Tom e Minerva apenas trocaram um olhar apavorado e correram de volta ao beco:

- Se tudo o que eu ouvi não for imaginação, nós só podemos estar na época de caça as bruxas. – falou um Tom pasmo ainda aéreo.

- Sem dúvida. Por Merlin, como nós viemos parar aqui? – Minerva disse aflita. – Nós temos que nos esconder, temos que arrumar uma maneira de sair daqui sem que nos vejam.

- Mais isso é impossível, nós vamos ter que pensar em outra coisa. - Tom disse pensativo.

Depois de algum tempo os dois permaneciam no final do beco escondidos pensando no que podiam fazer, a essa altura não haviam mais gritos e pelo pouco movimento que dava pra ser ouvida parecia que a maioria das pessoas havia voltado para suas casas.

Minerva agora pensava "Caramba é o que eu to entendendo ou eu troquei mais de três frases com o Riddle sem discutir, isso realmente era chocante, o que o desespero não faz, meu Merlin".

Tom percebendo que Minerva não parava de olhar pra ele resolveu cutuca-la um pouco.

-Que foi McGonagall? Eu sei que eu sou lindo mas não precisa ficar com essa cara de idiota. – Tom disse dando um sorriso cínico digno de um sonserino.

Minerva estava tão entretida pensando que nem havia se dado conta de que já havia chegado ao beco.

– Pode ter certeza Riddle. – falou Minerva recuperando a sua postura. – De que eu prefiro pensar em um trasgo do que em você. – Minerva disse dando um sorriso mais cínico ainda se é que isso é possível e depois com um rolar de olhos continuou a falar – Vamos ao que interessa O.K., afinal de contas o que nós vamos fazer?

- Ué, não é você que é a "sabe-tudo"? - ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso.

"Ai como eu detesto quando ele fala desse jeito, bem que eu achei que era milagre demais a gente não ter discutido ainda, ai meu Merlin eu não mereço!

- Não é você que diz que os sonserinos são os melhores, sangue puro, blá, blá, blá. – disse Minerva. - "Os sonserinos são sangue puro muito mais inteligentes que vocês grifinórios patéticos." – Minerva disse sorrindo e imitando a voz dele.

Tom que já estava morrendo de raiva manteve a calma, pois sabia que isso ia irritá-la ainda mais:

- Acho melhor deixar a sua infantilidade pra depois McGonagall e sim eu já pensei em alguma coisa, primeiro nós temos que arrumar uma maneira de trocar nossas roupas pela dessa época, procurar saber onde exatamente nós estamos e ai a gente pensa no que fazer, só espero que não estejamos num vilarejo totalmente trouxa e que realmente haja algum bruxo por aqui.

- E como você sugere que a gente faça isso Gênio sabe-tudo? – perguntou Minerva provocando-o e qual não foi sua surpresa quando este a respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Bom eu já sei o que eu vou fazer, agora você McGonagall... – Tom teve que rir nessa hora. – se vira.

Dito isso ele foi andando até um pouco mais a frente no beco onde haviam dois homens deitados de qualquer jeito no chão com garrafas de bebida a sua volta, Minerva já ia começar a ir na direção deles também quando Riddle resolveu dar o ar da sua graça:

-Sabe McGonagall, eu sei que você deve sonhar com isso, eu sei que sou lindo e tudo mais, só que eu não tou afim que você fique me olhando trocar de roupa, então, se vira e vai pensar no que você vai fazer e nem pense em virar pra trás no trajeto.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não vou virar pra trás. – dito isso Minerva voltou para onde estavam antes, estava com tanta raiva que nem pensou no que ela mesma teria que fazer "Se sente esse idiota do Riddle até parece que eu ia querer olhar pra ele, NUNCA, SEM CHANCE!" pensou e então levantou a cabeça e só agora reparou que o céu havia começado a escurecer, "Como estariam todos em Hogwarts? Será que suas amigas já haviam sentido sua falta?" – foi pensando nisso que ela resolveu que tinha que se arriscar e sair do beco, afinal de contas Riddle não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ajudar.

n/a : Bom gente eu sei q esse eh um casal inexplicavel e inexistente,mas a fic tah muito engracada e tah sendo muito legal faze-la, a personalidade deles pode estar meio diferente , mais eh q fica dificil, poxa afinal de contas não é possível q quando a minerva ou o tom eram jovens eram sérios o tempo todo, afinal de contas todo mundo tem q viver ...entao se vc naum gostar , deixa um coment,e quem gostar COMENTA TB POR FAVOR a gente quer saber a opnião de vcs pra continuar a escrever e quem tiver alguma idéia pra fic pode mandar tb então é isso até o próx cáp.

prévia do próximo cáp.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! – Minerva começou a gargalhar até ver o semblante sério de Tom. – Você é maluco! Ai meu Merlin eu tou perdida aqui junto com um maníaco!

- Bom McGonagall, é pegar ou largar. – falou ele.


	3. O plano infalível

Capitulo 3 – O plano infalível 

Tom já havia se trocado quando viu Minerva se aproximando dele, pronto para falar mais alguma coisa para irritá-la, Tom esperou ela se aproximar mais e qual não foi sua surpresa quando esta passou por ele direto, vendo que ela ia em direção a entrada do beco, Tom resolveu chamá-la:

- Tá doida McGonagall, o que você pensou que você está fazendo? – falou Tom chegando a conclusão de que ela só podia estar louca.

- Eu tou indo procurar ajuda já que você não parece disposto a ajudar. – disse ela.

- Tudo bem, McGonagall, eu tenho uma idéia. – depois de Tom contar a idéia pra Minerva, ela parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Minerva olhou pra Tom incrédula, aquilo foi o maior absurdo que já ela tinha ouvido.

- Você só pode estar brincando, se eu ouvi bem, você quer que eu fique sem roupa, só de capa?

Tom olhou pra ela e calmamente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! – Minerva começou a gargalhar até ver o semblante sério de Tom. – Você é maluco! Ai meu Merlin eu tou perdida aqui junto com um maníaco!

- Bom McGonagall, é pegar ou largar. – falou ele.

Minerva pensou um pouco e viu que realmente não tinha outra saída.

– Ai meu Merlin, eu não acredito que eu vou ter que fazer isso, eu só posso ter azarado alguém em outra vida e agora Merlin ta me castigando, só pode.

Seguindo seu plano Tom se despenteou, pegou um pouco de terra no chão, se sujou um pouco e se preparou para a cena.

- Vai se aprontar agora. – ele mandou.

- Então sai daqui ou acha mesmo que eu vou tirar minhas roupas na sua frente?

- Como se ai... – disse apontando pra ela. – tivesse alguma coisa boa de se olhar. – e se virou.

Minerva foi até um canto e tirou toda a sua roupa se tampando ao máximo com a capa, como ela estava de costas não viu um bêbado se aproximar, só sentiu que um braço forte se enroscava em sua cintura a apertando e um bafo de álcool em seu pescoço:

- Oi docinho vamos nos divertir um pouquinho?

Minerva se apavorou e deu um berro, Tom que estava na saída do beco e virado de costas pra ela, se sobressaltou, e ao ver o que acontecia correu para o local.

- Me solta seu tarado. – gritava Minerva.

- Ah que isso, não se faça de difícil, você está pronta para o consumo.

- Solta ela. – disse Tom calmamente.

- Depois que eu me divertir, ela é toda sua. – disse o homem sorrindo, apavorando ainda mais Minerva que olhava aterrorizada para Tom.

- Solta ela, ela não é pra você se divertir.

- A garoto não enche!

- Bom eu avisei. – Tom avançou para cima do homem, dando-lhe um soco no rosto, o homem cambaleou e soltou Minerva e após se recuperar ele avançou pára Tom que só esticou a perna na frente do caminho do homem que como estava bêbado tropeçou bateu com a cabeça na parede e desmaiou.

Tom apenas olhou para Minerva que tinha os olhos esbugalhados.

- Agora você trate de dar um jeito no seu cabelo para que realmente pareça que você foi assaltada.

- Eu não vou bagunçar meu cabelo.

- Acho que você não entendeu, nós estávamos indo visitar um parente, fomos assaltados, ficamos perdidos, sem direção, andamos quase o dia todo até chegar aqui, levaram nossas coisas e nossa carruagem e até suas roupas.

- Eu já sei disso, mas eu não vou bagunçar o meu cabelo.

- Então eu faço. - ele rapidamente desfez o rabo-de-cavalo, que ela sempre usava em Hogwarts e bagunçando o cabelo dela.

- Como ousa, acho que você ta perdendo a noção do perigo, Riddle. – falou ela estreitando os olhos perigosamente os olhos em sua direção, tirando a mão dele do seu cabelo.

- McGonagall eu vou lá achar algum otário pra contar a nossa estória, esteja pronta pra sua parte quando eu voltar. – disse Tom e se virou indo em direção a saída do beco sem nem esperar uma resposta.

Tom apesar de ter saído sem falar não pode deixar de pensar no que havia feito ainda a pouco, quer dizer afinal de contas por que ele a ajudado. Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que já havia saído do beco e que estava se aproximando perigosamente de uma senhora a qual inevitavelmente esbarrou:

- Ah! Com licença a senhora poderia me ajudar? – encenando desespero.

- Oh meu rapaz qual é o seu problema ?

- É que eu e minha irmã fomos roubados, e levaram tudo o que era nosso, inclusive o vestido e agora ela está lá, bom, a senhora sabe, ela precisa de ajuda, por favor...

- Não precisa falar mais nada querido, me leve até ela rápido...

- Claro, ela está naquele beco ali. – disse ele indo em direção ao beco.

Quando a senhora viu Minerva correu até ela e a abraçou.

- Calma minha filha, está tudo bem agora eu vou ajudar vocês.

- Eles levaram tudo, até meu vestido - disse Minerva meio chorosa.

- Venham comigo e no caminho vocês me contam toda a estória. – disse a senhora abraçando a Minerva.

N/a : Primeiro nós queriamos agradecer a mki (amiga valeu por ler a fic e q bom q vc gostou) e a cris snape e Kuragari-x, poxa não tenho pelavras pra dizer o qt nós ficamos felizes de saber que vocês gostaram e podem aguardar mt mais coisa pela frente . bjinhux e por favor, COMENTEM !

- Vocês podem ficar aqui essa noite, eu vou aproveitar e falar com o padre pra ver no que ele pode ajudar vocês. – disse a senhora

- Muito obrigado. – falaram os dois.

- Só tem um problema, eu só tenho um quarto. – Minerva e Tom se entreolharam. - Acho que vocês não estão acostumados, mas como são irmãos, acho que não terá problema, ele pode fazer uma cama no chão, não é mesmo?


	4. O plano em ação

Capitulo 4 - O plano em ação

- Nós estávamos indo visitar um parente quando de repente a carruagem foi atacada por ladrões, eles levaram tudo, então ficamos perdidos na floresta onde passamos 2 dias. – dramatizou Tom.

- Coitados. – disse ela abrindo a porta da casa onde ela morava.

- A senhora poderia me dizer onde e em que data estamos? – falou Tom tão educado que nem parecia ele, como sempre um verdadeiro anjo com todos (menos, é claro, com Minerva).

- Em Londres, 24 de abril de 1420. – disse a senhora sorrindo. – Sentem-se eu vou pegar algo para vocês beberem.

- Menina como se chama? – disse ao voltar trazendo 2 canecas de algo fumegando.

- Minerva McGonagall e este é meu irmão Tom.

- A senhorita então venha comigo, vamos arrumar uma roupa pra você. – disse sorrindo e subiu as escadas com Minerva a seguindo, entraram num quarto que parecia ser o dela.

- Eu tinha uma filha, mas ela morreu quando tinha mais ou menos a sua idade.

- Eu sinto muito. - disse Minerva meio sem saber o que fazer.

- Não, não precisa, afinal de contas já tem muito tempo já me acostumei, bom eu guardei algumas coisas dela. – e tirou de um baú um vestido simples, branco de algodão. – Tome. – e deu a ela um espartilho branco. – Quer ajuda? – perguntou ela.

- Ah obrigada! – disse Minerva sorrindo já que não fazia a menor idéia de como ia conseguir por sozinha aquilo, Minerva já havia posto o vestido e agora a senhora começava a amarrar-lhe o espartilho.

- Er..., eu acho que eu não consigo respirar. – falou Minerva com dificuldades quando finalmente terminou de se vestir.

Tom que já estava estranhando a demora das duas que haviam o deixado lá embaixo na sala já havia um bom tempo, resolveu subir pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Com licença... - disse Tom do outro lado da porta. - Posso entrar?

- Claro! – disse a senhora.

Tom entrou no quarto e de imediato não reconheceu Minerva. "Ela está tão diferente com esse vestido e de cabelos soltos" – mas logo afastou esse pensamento.

- Gosta do que vê meu rapaz? – perguntou a senhora toda sorridente deixando Minerva vermelha.

- Vejo que minha irmã já foi socorrida. – desconversou Tom.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui essa noite, eu vou aproveitar e falar com o padre pra ver no que ele pode ajudar vocês. – disse a senhora

- Muito obrigado. – falaram os dois.

- Só tem um problema, eu só tenho um quarto. – Minerva e Tom se entreolharam. - Acho que vocês não estão acostumados, mas como são irmãos, acho que não terá problema, ele pode fazer uma cama no chão, não é mesmo?

N/a : Bom o q eu posso dizer nossa a gente ta mt feliz msm de saber q vcs tão gostando e desculpa não foi ruindade mais não dava pra por isso a junto do outro mt menos junto com o 5° cap q por sinal é o q nós mais gostamos de escrever podem esperar bastante coisa no próximo cap pq vcs não vão se arrepender , daki por diante garanto q a fic só vai ficar cada vez melhor varias coisas vão começar a acontecer é aki q a fic realmente começa a decolar então é isso bjinhux pra tds e valeu msm pelos coments mandem mais opniões e idéias tb se tiverem!

Prévia do próximo 5° capitulo – mosca maldita :

Minutos depois:

- Você não ouse passar dessa barreira. – Minerva havia feito uma barreia de travesseiros para eles não se tocarem.

- E o que faz você pensar que eu vou querer passar dela, mais fácil você passar do que eu.

– respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, eu não quero nem pensar no que pode fazer você querer passar dela e em segundo lugar eu não tenho nenhum motivo pra querer passar dela.

- Espero mesmo. - Tom disse encerrando a discussão, os dois se viraram e apagaram as velas e então Tom disse. – Sonhe comigo. – ao que Minerva respondeu. - Prefiro não dormir.

N/a 2 : e isso ai é só o começo tem mt mais coisa nesse cap es pero mts coments viu XD!


	5. Mosca Maldita !

Capitulo 5 – Mosca maldita 

A noite já havia chegado e Tom e Minerva cansados de esperar a senhora que até agora não havia voltado da sua ida para falar com o padre, resolveram ir dormir chegando lá Minerva se senta na cama e na mesma hora:

- Pode ir saindo da cama, quem vai dormir ai sou eu. – Tom disse.

- Sem chance, quem vai dormir na cama sou eu, você que durma no chão. – disse Minerva já se irritando "garoto insuportável, nem pra ser cavalheiro".

- Durma você no chão. – disse Tom se sentando na cama.

- Eu não vou dormir com você. - disse Minerva apavorada com a idéia.

- Nem eu com você. – disse ele.

Minutos depois:

- Você não ouse passar dessa barreira. – Minerva havia feito uma barreia de travesseiros para eles não se tocarem.

- E o que faz você pensar que eu vou querer passar dela, mais fácil você passar do que eu. – respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, eu não quero nem pensar no que pode fazer você querer passar dela e em segundo lugar eu não tenho nenhum motivo pra querer passar dela.

- Espero mesmo. - Tom disse encerrando a discussão, os dois se viraram e apagaram as velas e então Tom disse. – Sonhe comigo. – ao que Minerva respondeu. - Prefiro não dormir.

Minutos depois:

"Mosquito irritante, quando eu finalmente começo a pegar no sono vem esse inseto maldito pra me perturbar, como se já não bastasse estar dormindo na mesma cama que a pessoa que mais detesto, e o filho da mãe ainda consegue dormir, será que ele enfeitiçou esse mosquito pra me irritar, não lógico que não Minerva como ele iria conseguir enfeitiçar essa coisa sem varinha; ah não, eu tenho que dar um jeito nesse inseto, porque se não eu não vou conseguir dormir... mas espere... parou...

Minerva se sentou na cama para procurar o inseto ela tinha que garantir q ele não ia voltar.

''Cadê esse inseto maldito... ah te achei! É minha única chance eu preciso acabar com você... sabe eu vou te matar e me vingar de você...''

Ela esticou a mão e voltou com ela com tudo. O que pode se ouvir a seguir foi um berro de um garoto.

- AHHHH sua maluca, maldita, como você ousa encostar a mão em mim, você pirou, enlouqueceu, ou o quê?

- É que o mosquito, ele tava me incomodando, eu não ia conseguir dormir pelo menos agora vou poder dormir. – nesse momento o mosquito passa voando tranqüilamente na frente deles.

– Nem pra isso você serve McGonagall nem pra matar a droga de um inseto. – Tom falou só que percebeu que ela estava muito quieta olhou pra baixo e viu que o mosquito havia posado em seu abdômen. – Não, sem chance, nem ouse ...

Mas ele não pode terminar a frase pois um segundo depois um sonoro paft foi ouvido e um grito de dor saiu de sua boca logo em seguida.

- Seu idiota porque você se mexeu, agora eu não consegui matar ele. – disse Minerva completamente irritada .

- O que, você me bate e ainda quer que eu fique parado, você é maluca?

- Você que é um idiota.

- Idiota, você que é uma imbecil.

- Você que é um estúpido. – eles estavam tão centrados q nem perceberam o som de passos subindo. Minerva estava com tanta raiva mais tanta raiva que era capaz de mata-lo então a janela e a jarra de água explodiram, os travesseiros também. Nesse momento a dona da casa e o padre entraram no quarto. Nessa mesma hora a cômoda começou a flutuar – vendo isso o padre horrorizado começou a gritar: bruxos, bruxos, malditos, bruxos, fogueira, preparem a fogueira. Enquanto a senhora corria e batia em cada casa pedindo ajuda e dizendo que em sua casa haviam bruxos. Com isso eles perceberam que o padre estava ali segurando um crucifixo e falando coisas em latim da qual eles nada entendiam.

– MERDA ! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, pegaram suas roupas e desceram as escadas correndo e deixando o padre lá em cima rezando ainda estático.

* * *

N/a: Narcise – eu naum sei como eu consigo fazer essa fic se eu detesto o Tom , mas ao msm tempo eu adoro ele , e a Minnie ela tem muita paciência com ele se eu fosse ela ,hahaha tadinho eu q ia ser a vilã.

Julieta – Bom eu não tenho mt o q falar desse cap acho q eu já falei mt coisa na n/a do 4°, só posso dizer q pelo menos pra mim esse foi o cap q eu mais gostei de fazer além de ser o mais engraçado na minha opinião , sobre o tom sinceramente apesar de eu tentar fazer ele o mais irritante possível eu detesto o tom ele é mt irritante metido e egocêntrico as vezes tb acho ele mt show mais ainda sim morro de raiva dele, a Minerva sinceramente se eu fosse ela já tinha enfiada a mão na cara dele a mt tempo a q abuso é esse , eu acho ela mt calminha eu não ia ter essa paciência não, ta bom q ela é meio estressada as vezes mais ainda assim o tom passa dos limites ,bom chega de falar né se é q alguém ainda ta acordado até aki pq do jeito q eu falo sabe como é ...

Narcise – caramba como vc fala !

Julieta – você q fala mt pouco olha só isso .

N/a 2 : **Só postaremos o próximo capitulo antes de sexta se nesse alcançarmos os 13 reviews.**

* * *

Prévia do 6° capitulo – A fuga

-Da pra parar de me olhar – Minerva já estava estressada

-O que você quer que eu faça, feche os olhos ?

-É pode ser –disse Minerva azeda

-Então feche você os seus – rebatou tom

-Dá pra você dar um jeito no seu cabelo, se você ainda não percebeu ele está caindo no meu rosto .- disse tom tb irritado

- Se você ainda não percebeu não tem como eu me mexer . – disse Minerva se irritando ainda mais

- Problema é seu, se vira !- disse tom

-Conhece aquele ditado "os incomodados que se mudem". – disse Minerva dando um sorriso falso.


	6. A fuga

6º Capitulo – A fuga 

Quando eles sairam viram uma pequena multidão vindo em direção a casa, com a senhora liderando o grupo, foi quando ela os viu e gritou – ali estão eles pegue-os, pegue-os – dito isso a multidão começou a correr atrás deles – TOM e Minerva adentraram a floresta e depois de correrem boa parte dela ainda podiam ouvir os passos da multidão atrás deles, então se deram conta de que não adiantaria correr tinham que se esconder, Tom viu um buraco nas raízes de uma grande arvore onde poderiam se esconder , então puxou Minerva pelo pulso e correu em direção ao buraco onde se esconderam .

minutos depois :

- ahn , Riddle você podia chegar mais pro lado ? – Minerva estava meio que impaciente com a demora dos homens , ela se encontrava numa situação um tanto quanto constrangedora, ela estava deitada em cima do riddle e ela não estava gostando nada disso .

-Não, não tem como eu fazer isso – disse com a respiração meio rouca -Você pesa muito .

- você ta me chamando de gorda ?- Minerva perguntou já se irritando.

-Eu nunca faria isso – disse tom, cheio de cinismo.

-Mais como você é cínico – disse Minerva

- AH garota cala a boca, como se não bastasse ter que agüentar você em cima de mim, vou ter que ficar aturando você reclamar – falou Tom já impaciente.

- Meu pescoço já ta doendo.

- E eu com isso?

- Eu não agüento mais ficar nessa posição, não agüento mais olhar pra sua cara e eu to morrendo de sono.- disse Minerva que realmente estava cansada.

- Azar o seu! eu também não agüento mais olhar pra você e nem pense em dormir e me fazer de travesseiro.

- Eu jamais faria isso preferia morrer.- disse Minerva azeda.

-Ótimo – disse tom encerrando o assunto.

Minerva parou de falar, ele era estúpido demais não valeria a pena, tentar uma conversa com ele, porque tudo que ela falava ele respondia estupidamente, e ela já estava farta disso por outro lado ela queria fazer alguma coisa, ocupar seu tempo, só que no momento não dava pra fazer nada, por causa dos camponeses não podiam sair daquele buraco, ela tinha quase certeza de que aquele lugar era usado por algum tipo de animal. Seu corpo já estava cansado de ficar naquela posição, além de ser constrangedora, era desconfortável, principalmente pra ela que estava por cima, ela não podia abaixar a cabeça porque se não encostava na dele, não podia se mexer porque não queria entrar mais em contato com o corpo dele, e ainda tinha aquele maldito vestido que era super quente, afinal o lugar era quente , e apertado , ela nem sabia como eles conseguiram entrar .

E tudo em razão do desespero, se ela moresse no passado iam dizer no futuro que ela era incompetente e ela não admitia que a chamassem de incompetente, então surgiu em sua mente uma questão que eles teriam que resolver:

- Como a gente vai voltar pra hogwarts? – Perguntou ela pra ele olhando-o nos olhos e para sua surpresa viu que antes mesmo dela resolver falar com ele, ele já a olhava .

-Eu não sei

- Você não sabe, você que sempre sabe de tudo , que se gaba de tirar notas mais altas – Provocou Minerva .

-Tá falando o que você também não sabe – rebateu Tom .

- Eu estava pensando, nós estamos na idade média já existiam bruxos nessa época, mais eles vivem escondidos por causas da caça as bruxas, talvez se a gente encontra-se uma dessas comunidades bruxas eles podiam nos ajudar.

-Sério, você chegou a essa conclusão sozinha ? – disse tom zombando dela.

-Sim, não sou que nem você que não consegue pensar - rebateu ela.

-até parece.

Tom já estava irritado com aquilo tudo.

- Eu preciso sair daqui – Minerva falou começando a se mexer

- Se quiser sair fique a vontade, vai ser até melhor pra mim .

-Voce acha que eu to confortável aqui? – minerva começou a reclamar " ah, garoto idiota será que ele acha que só ele tem problemas afinal de contas eu também to aqui, droga "- pois se enganou, eu to morrendo de sono faz um dia que eu não durmo e ...

-Cala a boca – Tom falou irritado – ou então eu calo – disse com um sorriso provocativo.

Ao que Minerva resolveu realmente parar de falar.

Eles respiraram aliviados, só então repararam a proximidade que eles estavam, Minerva levantou sua cabeça bruscamente ao fazer isso bateu a cabeça.

-AI ! Droga – Minerva disse irritada – enquanto Tom se matava de rir – Quer parar – ela falou, mais ele não lhe deu ouvidos .

Depois de um tempo :

-Da pra parar de me olhar – Minerva já estava estressada

-O que você quer que eu faça, feche os olhos ?

-É pode ser –disse Minerva azeda

-Então feche você os seus – rebatou tom

-Dá pra você dar um jeito no seu cabelo, se você ainda não percebeu ele está caindo no meu rosto .- disse tom também irritado

- Se você ainda não percebeu não tem como eu me mexer . – disse Minerva se irritando ainda mais

- Problema é seu, se vira !- disse tom

-Conhece aquele ditado "os incomodados que se mudem". – disse Minerva dando um sorriso falso.

-Ah , da um jeito !- disse tom desistindo da discussão

Dito isso Minerva virou o rosto fazendo com que seus cabelos caíssem ainda mais sobre o rosto de Tom .

-Ótimo Mcgonagal, Parabéns, Você é um gênio nem pra isso você presta – depois de ter ouvido isso Minerva jogou ainda mais seus cabelos sobre o rosto de Tom .

Tom já estava ficando vermelho de raiva Maldita Mcgonagal, Maldito cabelo, como se não bastasse ter que aturar essa garota ficar reclamando, agora ela resolve bancar a engraçadinha .

Nessa mesma hora Tom começa a assoprar o cabelo de Minerva numa tentativa desesperada .

-Deixa de ser ridículo garoto você nunca vai conseguir assim – disse Minerva – Ta bom eu sei de uma maneira de prender o cabelo – "Merlin que eu não me arrependa".

-Ótimo fala logo.

-Bom eu posso abaixar a cabeça e você prende – Tom fez cara de quem não acredita no que está ouvindo enquanto Minerva já se arrependia de ter tido essa idéia .

- Ta bom, eu topo qualquer coisa pra tirar esse cabelo de cima do meu rosto .

Então Minerva abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem e eles pudessem sentir as respirações um do outro nessa hora os dois pensaram em milhares de reclamações mais ficaram, meio que sem ação, paralisados um olhando pro outro durante um certo tempo , quando começaram a fechar os olhos e a aproximar seus rostos, mais a aversão de Minerva por tom era tão grande que nessa hora um alarme gritando perigo soou em sua cabeça ela percebeu o que estava quase acontecendo então abriu os olhos e disse:

- será que da pra prender logo esse cabelo ou ta difícil .- Nessa hora Tom abriu os olhos e mais rápido do que ele podia imaginar prendeu o cabelo de Minerva que logo tratou de se afastar, virou o rosto e mergulhou nos seus pensamentos sobre esse estranho acontecimento e apesar de Minerva não ter percebido Tom também parecia estar fazendo o mesmo.

"Eu não acredito, só de pensar, eu quase beijei o Riddle, isso foi estranho se tocar nele já é o fim, então minha querida você já pode morrer – falou uma vozinha irritante na sua cabeça - porque você já tocou nele a séculos, ou melhor você está em cima dele a séculos, tudo bem mais beijar ele passa de todos os limites da razão, isso é um pesadelo só pode ser isso, eu vou fechar os olhos e quando os abrir de novo eu vou estar na minha cama no dormitório feminino da grifinória" – então Minerva fechou e abriu seus olhos e percebeu o obvio, que ela não estava dormindo – "Droga eu não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu".

"Por merlin eu quase beijei a Mcgonagal, já pensou se ela espalha isso pela escola, toda a sonserina ia ficar sabendo, ia ser um desastre, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo mais a partir de agora eu vou ficar o Maximo de distancia possível dessa garota" – pensou Tom .

Minerva começou a ouvir um som de passos ainda distante, -"eles estavam voltando"- então deu um chute na perna de Tom.

-Tá maluca garota – disse Tom com cara de quem já ia começar a gritar – Então Minerva fez sinal de silêncio e falou

– Eles estão voltando- E então os dois se calaram . O som de passos aumentou até que sumiram e eles finalmente puderam sair do buraco.

N/a desculpas :Gente eu queria pedir desculpa ai pelos transtornos de novo mais é q eu fiz alguma coisa no ff q acabou desorganizando q fic td e como eu não sei mexer mt bem demorei mt pra conseguir concertar espero q tenha conseguido. Principalmente queria agradecer a quem ta lendo a fic e se alguém puder me ajudar a entender o ff mando um e-mail ou qualquer coisa do tipo me explicando ou de repente o msn sei lá se alguém puder fazer esse enorme favor eu agradeço.


	7. Desatolados

7º Capitulo - Desatolados 

Assim que os passos cessaram, eles resolveram sair do buraco, já estavam mortos de cansaço e com o corpo dolorido.

-Mcgonagal acho que a gente já pode sair.

-É

-Então sai.

-Eu não consigo me mexer.

-Por que ?

-Minhas pernas, estou com cãibra.

-Ah! Era só o que me faltava.

-Por favor, não se mexa.

-Eu não estou me mexendo.

-Está sim.

-Não, não estou.

-A ta bom, então fica calado e não me torra a paciência.

-Você não me manda Mcgonagal, nem se iluda.

Passados uns 3 minutos. Minerva já sentia suas pernas normalmente então pode tentar sair do esconderijo.

-Não consigo sair – Exclamou Minerva

-Como assim não consegue ?

-O buraco é pequeno

-Você vai sair nem que eu tenha que te empurrar – Dito isso ele começou a empurra-lá pra fora do buraco.

-Para, ai, para com isso Riddle, você ta me machucando – falou ela saindo do buraco.

- Só assim pra você desatolar – falou ele saindo do buraco.

- Eu não estava atolada – ela já estava revoltada, quem ele acha que é pra falar isso dela.

-Não imagina – Falou Tom começando a se limpar da terra.

-Você é muito cínico - já ficando vermelha de raiva.

-sério?...-Tom falou provocando-a.

-idiota

-gorda

-Gorda, onde que eu sou gorda?- Ela estava berrando já não se importava se os camponeses iam ouvir ou não.

- Você ficou entalada e você pesa muito – falou como se estivesse falando a coisa mais obvia do mundo, o que deixou Minerva mais nervosa ainda...

-Olha eu não vou brigar com você – Minerva tentou se acalmar porque senão o resultado daquela discussão, seria no mínimo trágico – Não agora.

-o que foi ta com medo?– Tom estava puxando mais uma briga. Mas não teve nada em resposta, apenas silêncio.

-Temos que procurar algum lugar pra ficar, não podemos ficar na floresta é muito perigoso, não podemos voltar, então vamos para o sul - Minerva ia falando enquanto andava, Tom vinha logo atrás dela fazendo cara de pouco caso eu estive pensando tem q haver algum povoado bruxo por aqui por perto.-disse Minerva pensativa.

-E você acha que a gente vai achar algum povoado mágico?Se me permite lembrar estamos na época de caça as bruxas, você acha mesmo que eles vão ficar assim tão vulneráveis?

-Eles devem estar camuflados, mais não impossível de se acharem pelo menos não pra quem tem magia.

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum hoje, vamos ter que dormir por aqui mesmo – Tom falou parando de andar e olhando ao redor.

-Não vou dormir aqui não tem um lugar decente pra se deitar e eu vou morrer de frio – disse Minerva tentando arranjar uma desculpa para que ele não ficasse ali.

-Mcgonagal você é burra ou o quê ? Se continuarmos a andar vamos nos perder, a gente fica aqui e espera amanhecer.

-Dando-se por vencida Minerva sentou no chão e olhou pra Tom que permaneceu em pé.

-O que você está olhando?...- Tom perguntou e o q teve em resposta foi simplesmente nada a não ser uma mcgonagal mt estranha q continuava olhando pra ele.

- O que você ta olhando?...- Tom perguntou de novo.

-Nada só um idiota que se acha porque tirou nota maior que eu – Minerva falou como se estivesse entediada ao msm tempo q uma vozinha chata falava em sua cabeça " ele tem razão pq vc tava olhando pra ele" deixando uma Minerva confusa.

-Você está é com inveja e não admite que existe alguém melhor do que você.

-Se esse "alguém" que você se refere é você, você está muito enganado. – disse Minerva se recompondo.

-Enganado por que? Eu sou melhor que você. – disse como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Ah, ah, mas não é mesmo - Minerva se levantou e caminhou pra perto dele.

-Não?Quem disse isso?- Ele se fez de desentendido.

-Eu disse. – falou minerva

-Você disse, o que você fala não se escreve - Tom estava se divertindo com isso e iria provocá-la até o fim.

-Ah garoto cala a boca – Minerva já desistindo de discutir com ele, mas não se dando por vencida.

- Se te incomoda vem calar – Tom disse para logo depois se arrepender e se ela resolvesse partir pra violência, ele não queria bater nela, não batia em meninas, tom podia ser um sonserino mais não era covarde a esse ponto.

-Não vou sujar minhas mãos com tão pouco – Minerva falou virando as costas pra ele e se afastando "Garoto estúpido, fica se achando por nada".

-Que bom que você não vai me tocar – Tom estava grato que ela não partiu pra cima dele.

Minerva foi procurar algo pra comer o estomago dela já estava fazendo um som que nem de longe parecia um ronco achou algumas frutas conhecidas pegou e voltou para onde Tom estava, sentou em um canto bem afastado dele e começou a comer.

-Onde você pegou isso Mcgonagal?

- Por ali - disse apontando para o lugar de onde a pouco tinha vindo. Tom foi até lá pegou algumas frutas e voltou.

-estou com frio – falou Minerva assim que terminou de comer.

-E eu com isso - Tom falou fazendo pouco caso, ao que Minerva respondeu com uma careta .

Julieta-

n/a : gente primeiro eu queria agradecer a todos q estão lendo e em segundo lugar pedir mil desculpas pelos transtornos ai é q eu não sei mexer direito no ff e fiz alguma m , enfim agora a gente vai voltar ao normal por favor gente enviem seus comentários e idéias tb de preferência ajudaria mt quando a gente vê os coments de vcs a gente fica com mt mais vontade de fazer a fic e acaba tendo mais idéias e mt obrigada a tds os coments e eu queria agradecer a uma pessoa especial :

Cris snape – Cris mt obrigada por sempre comentar a gente adora ler seus coments.

Kaliandra – é eu sei q não rolou beijo mais quem sabe role no próximo nunca se sabe não é sabe como é eles são mt confusos não podia dar logo um beijo e acabou ,bom vamos ver o q acontece nos próximos cap. continua lendo e valeu msm pelos coments mais naum fica com raiva da gente não viu XD!

N/a 2 : no próximo cápitulo a gente agradece a tds separadamente viu é q estamos em semana de prova ai já viu !

Prévia do 8° cápitulo - Pedras voadoras e conversas estranhas

- Nossa mcgonagall eu não sabia que você tinha um vocabulário tão extenso. – disse ele tentando se desvencilhar dela sem muito sucesso –já chega.- disse tom segurando seus braços e pondo-a contra a arvore.

N/a 3 : pois é eu sei eu sou ruim mais senão não vai ter graça é alguma coisa com certeza como posso dizer vou usar a idéia do título estranha e diferente acontece nesse cápitulo então , COMENTEM qt mais vcs comentarem mais rápido eu posto viu bjokas pra tds !


	8. Pedras voadoras e conversas estranhas

8ºCapitulo – Pedras voadoras e conversas estranhas 

Depois de alguns minutos Tom estava terminando de comer, quando percebeu que Minerva estava olhando pra ele e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Que foi? – Berrou Tom pra ela que estava um pouco afastada.

-Que foi? O que? – falou ela não entendendo.

-O que?

-Que? O que?

-O que, que foi?

-foi o que?

-O que foi que você tava me olhando?

-Eu não estava te olhando.

-Lógico que tava Mcgonagal, pode falar, admita q essa raiva td é só fachada, eu sei que sou lindo, todas no fundo querem um pedaço de tom ridlle.

-Você não é lindo, e quer saber vai pro inferno – Disse Minerva completamente irritada.

Depois de um tempo:

-O que você ta fazendo? – Tom perguntou

-Fogo, conhece?- Disse Minerva ainda irritada.

-Como você vai fazer fogo esfregando essas pedras, Ta maluca garota – Disse Tom realmente confuso.

-Depois ainda diz que é perfeito, se a inteligência rara ai não sabe, se faz fogo pelo atrito, sabe eu vi um filme na aula de estudo dos trouxas em que eles faziam fogo assim, se eles conseguiram eu também consigo.

Minutos depois:

-Eu não acredito, droga de negócio porque não funciona, ahhahhh!- Minerva estava em pé dando gritos histéricos e falando sozinha enquanto Tom já rolava no chão de tanto rir.

-Eu falei auhahuahuha – ele mal conseguia articular as palavras – que você não ia conseguir auhauhau – nessa hora uma pedra caiu de seu lado - Ta maluca garota – Quando outra pedra quase acertou seu braço – a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi correr pra trás da árvore – Para com isso – então um pedregulho aterrissou do seu lado e ele arregalou os olhos se perguntando "como essa garota conseguiu levantar isso "

então ele esticou a cabeça para o lado para poder ver Minerva , que estava toda descabelada ,completamente vermelha ,ençandecida d raiva .

- nossa McGonagall , você esta horrível –disse tom provocando-a e se escondendo novamente esperando que mais pedras voassem em sua direção, porem a única coisa que ouviu foi o som dos passos de Minerva, resolveu então sair de trás da árvore o que foi uma péssima idéia, a primeira coisa que viu foi Minerva vindo em sua direção, com uma cara nada feliz, e quando se aproximou o suficiente ela começou a bater nele.

- Seu idiota, babaca, imbecil, estúpido, grosso, ridículo, irritante, convencido, pretencioso, insolente, eu não agüento mais ter que olhar pra sua cara, não agüento mais ter conviver com vc- ela praguejava enquanto estapeava ele.

- Nossa mcgonagall eu não sabia que você tinha um vocabulário tão extenso. – tentando se desvencilhar dela sem muito sucesso –já chega.- disse tom segurando seus braços e pondo-a contra a arvore.

Minerva começou a se debater porém vendo que nao ia conseguir se soltar desistiu de bater nele e olhou pra ele esperando que ele a soltasse. Mas ele com medo de que ela voltasse a dar xilique, continuou segurando-a, ela por sua vez o encarou vendo o que ele ia fazer e para sua surpresa ele foi se aproximando e chegando perto dela até que seus corpos e rostos estivessem separados por uns cm e olhou pra ela esperando a sua reação. Então Minerva fechou seus olhos, numa atitude involuntária, mas aquele clima todo que se instalou no local a fez fazer isso. E no momento esqueceu que quem estava na sua frente era o riddle, o garoto arrogante e metido com quem ela vivia brigando.

Tom ao vê-la assim, nesse estado sentiu uma vontade imensa de chegar mais perto e acabar com aquele espaço que os separava, e assim o fez, encostou de leve seus lábios nos dela, devagar foi soltando a mão dela colocando a sua na cintura dela e puxando-a para mais perto dele, porém diferente dela ele não se esqueceu de quem ela era.

Ao sentir os lábios dele, nos seus, Minerva literalmente viajou, mas o que a trouxe de volta a terra foi quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura e a puxando pra si. Então se lembrou de quem ele era, o que estavam fazendo, e o empurrou.

Tom se assustou com a súbita mudança de atitude de Minerva, parecia que ela estava gostando ou pelo menos aceitando.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele como se ele fosse um monstro.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo? como ousa encostar em mim e me agarrar assim? -berrou ela.

-Eu não te agarrei Mcgonagal, você que quis me beijar, eu disse que ninguém resiste a mim.- disse tom com ar de ofendido mais no fundo sem entender o q estava acontecendo.

-Cala a boca seu idiota, asqueroso e nojento. – disse Minerva com tom de quem estava enojada mais no fundo não conseguia entender como aquilo havia acontecido.

-Não achou isso à pouco minutos.- rebateu tom

-Isso foi culpa sua, se você não tivesse me segurado isso não teria acontecido.- rebateu Minerva

-E deixar você me bater? Não mesmo – ele já estava começando a se irritar, porque ela achava que isso era só culpa dele? Se na verdade ela também aceitou – Por que você acha que só eu tenho culpa?

-Porque só você tem.- disse Minerva q no fundo sabia q não.

- Você é que é maluca. – disse tom já se arrependendo de tudo.

-Eu não quero mais ouvir você, não quero mais falar com você, eu não quero mais olhar pra você.- disse Minerva transtornada encerrando o assunto.

-Isso será impossível - disse tom calmo pq simplesmente era a mais pura verdade

-Sai de perto de mim – ela gritou, estava completamente descontrolada e o que ela mais queria era que esse pesadelo em que estava acabasse antes q ela começa-se a enlouquecer de vez.


	9. Quem é o melhor ?

Capitulo 9 – Quem é o melhor ! 

Minerva virou as costas e saiu andando furiosa enquanto Tom permaneceu parado a observando.

- Aonde você vai ?- perguntou

- Não é da sua conta – disse Minerva já bem afastada dele.

-Ah, não? Mas se você se afastar, vai acabar se perdendo e não adianta depois ficar me chamando pra te salvar de algum bicho.- disse tom não muito convencido do que falava

-E alguma vez eu fiz isso ?- disse Minerva

-Pra tudo existe uma 1º vez. – falou ele

-Não vou me perder, eu só não quero ficar perto de você, vou procurar uma saída pra esse lugar – e ela continuou a andar, como ele viu que ela não ia voltar, começou a segui-la.

Depois de quase uma hora andando Minerva avistou uma estrada e viu que no final dela havia um vilarejo.

-AH, eu não falei que eu ia achar uma saída, eu sou demais – falou meio histérica, rindo da cara que Tom fez assim que viu a pequena cidade.

-Só espero que existam bruxos aí.

- Eu também – Tom a olhou meio espantado - pensou Minerva.

Ao andar pela vila eles notarão olhares desconfiados dos moradores e logo viram que não eram bem vindos ali.

- O que a gente vai fazer? – Minerva parecia desnorteada.

- Sinceramente eu não sei, precisamos de dinheiro.

- É eu sei, mas eu não tenho nenhum, você já viu o que tem nos seus bolsos. – sugeriu ela.

Ao ouvi-la falar aquilo ele se lembrou que ele estava com a roupa que roubou daquele bêbado imundo. E realmente ali havia uma grande quantidade de moedas e alguns papéis.

- Temos uma sorte incrível - falou ele.

N/a Julieta : gente desculpa o completo sumiço ai, mas a inspiração tava pouco então sabe como é, eu sei q o cap é pequeno mais os outros vão ser maiores prometo e desculpa também se o cap não estiver muito bom enfim os próximos vão ser melhores. Bjokas pra tds !


	10. Ciúmes !

**Capitulo 10 - Ciúmes ! **

Minerva e Tom se dirigiram para o taverna do local pois estavam famintos. Chegando lá eles viram uma mesa vazia à um canto e foram pra lá.

Tom começou a olhar o local a sua volta quando viu uma linda garçonete parada no balcão, ela tinha cabelos cacheados, loiros e olhos cor de mel, era realmente linda. Minerva vendo que Tom não parava de olhar para o balcão se virou para ver o que era, ao ver o que era Minerva pensou "Era só o que me faltava, agora ele resolve paquerar a garçonete".

Nessa hora Tom se levantou da mesa e sem dar nenhuma satisfação foi em direção ao balcão, Minerva não acreditou no que tinha acontecido, não que ela tivesse alguma coisa com a vida pessoal dele mais agora não era hora disso - "Ta ele pode ter ido fazer o pedido-pensou ela depois de algum tempo-...mas pra quem foi fazer um simples pedido ta demorando muito..."

Minerva estava ficando inquieta com a demora de Tom, olhou para o balcão a procura dele e o viu conversando "alegremente" com a garçonete, "pra que tantos sorrisos, qual é o problema dele, o que, que ela tem demais, não é possível" - Nessa hora Tom finalmente parou de conversar e voltou pra mesa.

- Que demora hein, pensei que não ia voltar mais - disse Minerva o mais calma que pode mais não conseguindo esconder seu tom de irritação.

-Por que sentiu minha falta? - disse Tom escarnecendo.

-Até parece, por mim você podia morrer, só acho que para um pedido, você demorou tempo demais - Disse Minerva em resposta.

-Ciúmes, Mcgonagal - Disse Tom sorrindo.

-De você nem um pouco - Disse Minerva - o que você pediu?- peguntou ela desconversando.

-pediu o que?- Tom falou se fazendo de desentendido

- como assim? você ficou lá esse tempo todo e não pediu nada?

-ué,-disse tom como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo- a gente não tinha decidido nada ainda.

-então o que você estava fazendo lá até agora ? – perguntou ela já perdendo a paciência.

-conversando, por que algum problema? – disse ele com o tom de voz mais calma possível, mas na realidade morrendo de vontade de rir da cara dela.

-não, nenhum ...-disse Minerva, não acreditando na cara de pau dele- só acho que agora não é hora pra isso.

-o que você esperava que eu fizesse? ficasse olhando pra sua cara.

Minerva olhou bem nos olhos de Tom e falou:

-com certeza, não,parece que você tem coisa mais agradável pra fazer.

-é tenho sim - respondeu com firmeza

A maneira com que ele a respondeu fez com que ela se sentisse de certa forma magoada e irritada com aquilo, ele preferia falar com uma estranha do que com ela quer dizer não que ela se importasse com quem ele falava mas..., eles já tinham passado por aquilo todos aqueles sufocos juntos, e ainda sim ele prefiria falar com qualquer pessoa do que com ela , não que ela morresse de amores por ele mais ele era a única pessoa que ela conhecia ali...,por incrível que pareça ela não quis discutir , só resolveu que tinha que sair dali naquela hora .

Naquele instante, a garçonete chegou trazendo consigo uma bandeja com alguns copos.

- o que vocês vão querer?- ela perguntou toda sorridente, virando se para Tom.

Minerva nem esperou pela resposta, se levantou bruscamente fazendo com que sua cadeira caísse no chão e começou a andar em direção à saída, enquanto isso os copos explodiram e a garota gritou atraindo a atenção para eles. só que Minerva não percebeu nada disso porque já estava fora da taverna .

-foi ela ! foi aquela garota que acabou de sair!- uma mulher começou a gritar do fundo do bar.

Minerva assim que saiu encostou-se à parede do lado de fora da taverna, respirou fundo e pensou, porque eu fiz aquilo porque eu me senti tão mal com isso, isso não faz sentido, quer dizer não é nada demais ele é só o Riddle... , enquanto isso alguém saiu do bar só que Minerva estava tão concentrada em seu dilema que nem reparou nisso.

Assim que o homem saiu, Tom percebeu imediatamente o que ele ia fazer, ele ia chamar os guardas da cidade, na mesma hora se levantou e foi atrás de Minerva eles tinham que sair dali antes que fossem presos.

Assim que saiu da taverna Tom viu Minerva encostada na parede e foi em sua direção, Minerva ao sentir que alguém se aproximava abriu os olhos e viu Tom.

- O QUE VC TA FAZENDO AQUI GAROTO VAI EMBORA?-Minerva disse gritando .

- ei porque você está gritando comigo? - Disse tom confuso e já se irritando.

-Tem certeza que você não sabe?- disse Minerva sarcástica.

- Lógico que não - disse tom enraivecido- você está colocando a gente em perigo.

- Ah quer saber volta lá pra dentro e vai conversar com a sua amiguinha- disse Minerva azeda

- Quer saber eu vou mesmo – falou ele já se virando pra entrar. -e você que se dane.

Eles estavam tão entretidos na briga que nem reparam nos guardas que se aproximavam. Assim que tom entrou no bar ouviu os gritos de Minerva e todos do bar viraram sua atenção pra lá, ele abriu a porta e já estava decidido a correr até eles quando alguém o puxou pelo braço, era Melany .

- Não vai - disse melany

- Como não vai, eu tenho que ajudar ela – ele disse já puxando seu braço de volta

- Eu sou um aborto - ela disse

- Como ?- disse tom virando-se de volta.

- Vem- ela disse o puxando - Não- ele disse- Eu prometo que te ajudo a tirar ela de lá.

- Agora vem- ela disse e eles foram em direção aos fundos da taverna.

Já fora da taverna Melany lhe contou que era um aborto e que seus pais eram bruxos e moravam numa comunidade bruxa não muito longe dali só que muito escondida por causa doa trouxas e que eles podiam ficar lá caso conseguissem tirar Minerva da prisão antes que fosse pra fogueira.

Depois de pensar Tom só tinha coisa em mente salvar Minerva.


	11. Príncipe encantado e donzela em perigo!

**Capitulo 11 - Príncipe encantado e donzela em perigo!**

Minerva se debatia ,tentando se soltar das mãos do homem que a segurava não obtendo sucesso , então deu-lhe um chute nas partes baixas.Minerva começou a correr desesperadamente em direção e floresta ,mas virou pra trás para ver se alguém a seguia e viu que o homem que a pouco a segurava , estava se levantando do chão e começava a correr em sua direção.

Ao perceber que o homem se aproximava ela tentou correr mais rápido,e acabou não vendo a raiz da árvore à sua frente.Minerva acabou tropeçando e ao tentar se levantar sentiu uma dor no tornozelo " era só o que me faltava agora torcer o tornozelo mas agora isso não importa eu tenho que correr" o homem acabou alcançando-a.

O lugar onde a prenderam era muito frio, sujo, e não tinha mais ninguém lá além dela.Era uma espécie de calabouço, tinha várias algemas e correntes presas nas paredes, mas os homens que a levaram, só se deram ao trabalho de jogá-la no chão e trancar a cela com um cadeado.

Minerva se sentou no chão imundo e ficou olhando fixamente para as escadas, por onde ela tinha passado para chegar até ali.

''Droga se eu tivesse a minha varinha nada disso teria acontecido e eu podia usar o _alorromora_ e já estaria fora daqui, o que será que eles vão fazer comigo - ela já estava começando a ficar nervosa -eles vão me enforcar ou eu vou pra fogueira, eu não posso morrer, o que vai acontecer comigo no futuro (ou presente), vão me chamar de incompetente, e o idiota do Riddle vai ficar com todo o mérito e rindo da minha cara, será que ele teria coragem de me deixar aqui?

Nessa hora enquanto eu tô aqui preocupada com o que vai acontecer, ele deve estar se divertindo com a amiguinha dele, isso tudo foi por culpa dele ''-pensou ela revoltada.

- Eles vão queimá-la ao nascer do sol - falou Melany andando na frente de Tom. Eles estavam indo até a casa dos pais dela, que moravam em uma vila bruxa - precisamos pensar em um plano!

-Por que está me ajudando?-Tom perguntou meio confuso.

-Eles já fizeram muita injustiça por aqui.-Tom apenas a olhou, ele conseguiu perceber um pouco de mágoa naquelas palavras.

-vocês são namorados? - perguntou Melany de repente desviando seus olhos pro chão.

-o que?- Ele não estava prestando muita atenção, foi então que entendeu o que ela disse - NÃO!

-irmãos?

-não

-amigos?

-não

- o que vocês são afinal?-Ela estava super curiosa

-nada, apenas viajamos juntos.

-se vocês não são nada, por que você está tão preocupado em salvar ela? - perguntou Melany com uma pontinha de ciúme pela atenção que Tom dava a Minerva.Mal sabia ela do plano de Tom.

Ele não respondeu, até porque ele não sabia ''o que'' responder, afinal pra ele tudo estava muito claro.Não poderia deixa-la morrer, se não tudo estaria arruinado.

Após 1hora de caminhada eles finamente chegaram na casas dos pais de Melany, assim que chegou Tom reconheceu o lugar .

- Hogsmead - Tom exclamou, não acreditando.

- já tinha vindo aqui?

-não, mas já ouvi falar desse lugar -mentiu ele .

- a casa dos meus pais é logo ali - disse apontando para uma pequena casa.

Assim que eles entraram os pais de Melany vieram cumprimentá-los e Melany logo tratou de falar sobre o problema.

- Papai precisamos ajudar a amiga do Tom - Melany disse guiando o pai e Tom para a pequena sala.-ela foi capturada pelos trouxas , precisamos tira-la de lá antes do amanhecer.

- eu tenho uma idéia! - exclamou a sra. Kitchebout que também estava ouvindo a conversa.

Já havia se passado algumas horas desde que tom chegara a casa dos pais de melany , e eles estavam analisando como colocariam o plano da senhora kitchebout em pratica , melany chegou na janela e viu que o sol já havia desaparecido resolveu alertar os outros.

- o sol já se pôs , num temos mais tempo , a gente vai ter que voltar para cidade .

- tome - disse a senhora kitchebout entregando uma garrafa de vinho pra filha , e recebendo um olhar confuso - caso precise -explicou.

-vamos tom

-andaram o mais rápido que podiam ate chegar na cidade ao chegar se dirigiram para um pequeno forte que tinha em um canto da cidade ,que era vigiado por um homem .

- eu entro em ação aqui , eu distraio ele e pego as chaves , mas você tem q ser rápido quando você soltar ela vai direto pra a casa dos meus pais .

- não precisa repetir , nos já combinamos tudo -

-está bem

Melany então pegou a garrafa de vinho e foi ate o guarda

- oi -falou ela de maneira sedutora

-oi , o que uma moça esta fazendo sozinha uma hora dessa fora d casa ?

- procurando companhia , você não gostaria de ser a minha companhia ?

- mas é claro

ótimo porque eu trouxe uma garrafa de vinho - disse chegando mais perto do homem que exibiu um sorriso de quem havia ganhado um baú cheio de ouro .

após alguns goles o homem já estava bêbado , o vinho era enfeitiçado para que fizesse efeito mais rápido . Melany pegou as chaves do cinto do homem , fez sinal para Tom e lhe jogou o molho de chaves .

Tom entrou no local e logo percebeu que se tratava de um lugar para tortura , havia muitas correntes , cadeiras cheias de pregos , celas sujas , e ratos circulando pelo corredor. Ele entrou no corredor e esperou que fosse o que levava a cela de Minerva , porque não daria tempo pra ele se perder , apesar de que aquele guarda não ia oferecer nenhum risco para eles, o problema seria se aparecesse outro , e pegasse ele, ai os dois iam se dar mal .

Dobrou mais um corredor que dava pra uma escada resolveu descer, e finalmente avistou Minerva em um canto da cela com a cabeça entre os joelhos ele reparou que ela soluçava

-Minerva, anda levanta, a gente precisa sair daqui- Tom disse com a voz alarmada.

-TOM, graças a Merlin pensei que nunca mais ia te ver - Minerva disse abraçando-o .

Tom ficou surpreso pela ação da garota, nunca poderia imaginar que ela faria isso, alias naõ poderia imaginar um monte de coisas que andavam acontecendo ultimamente, afastando-a de si perguntou :

- Você tá bem ?

-aham

- vamos sair daqui.-falou ele a puxando para que se levantasse .

-ai -ela sentiu a dor no tornozelo de novo.

-o que foi?

- é que eu torci o tornozelo - e para a surpresa dela ele a pegou no colo-mas o que você está fazendo?

- você não pode andar e precisamos sair logo daqui. – sem dizer mais nada começou a sair do lugar.

**Narcise : **oieeeeee,eu sou a narcise black.

eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os que estão lendo a fic, mas especialmente a Cris snape(vc eh d+),Tina granger,Julia,kaliandra,Anita,kuragarix,mki e kuragariaeka xd.

Bem não é fácil fazer essa fic especialmente porque não se passa na mesma época que eles estão na escola ,e também por causa do shipper , desculpa , então pelos erros e furos .

É a nossa primeira fic e estamos fazendo com muito carinho.

Ahhh nós aceitamos sugestões , críticas ,opniões e tudo o que vocês

quiserem sugerir.

bjus

**Julieta : **queria agradecer também a todos que estão lendo a fanfic e dizer que no começo da semana que vem o outro cap já vai estar sendo postado , mais qt aos outros vcs vão ter q ter um pouquinho mais de paciência queria mandar bjinhux em especial pra Tina e dizer q to sentindo falta de conversar com vc e agradecer tb por ela estar postando nossa fic nos fóruns da vida ai e lógico se o pessu ao fórum ler tb obrigada por estarem lendo a fic e espero q estejam gostando. Bom mais deixando isso de lado gente please comentem e digam pra gente o que vcs tão achando da fic ta bom e podem aguardar mts coisas pro próximo cap tem surpresa pra vcs . bjinhu pra tds q eu já falei demais XD !

p.s: e pra quem já lei o 6° livro do hp gente não levem em consideração o Tom do livro pq essa fic nem tem spoller dele e também agora nós não vamos mas mudar a personalidade dele fala sério ele é td de bom assim, ai como eu queria um Tom desses pra mim agora sim é tchau gente juro q to indo ...

p.s2 : a lembrei gente não estamos mais mandando pra beta então dêem um desconto se tiver alguns errinhos de gramática ai valeu!


	12. Reconciliações sob o céu estrelado!

**Capítulo 12 – Reconciliações sob o céu estrelado!**

"Droga não consigo parar de pensar nisso" – era o que acabava de pensar um tom que começava a se irritar consigo mesmo.

Tom estava em seu quarto na casa dos pais de Melany e rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, simplesmente não conseguia dormir não parava de pensar nela, desde quando isso era importante, a cena daquela noite na floresta não parava de vir a sua cabeça, por que? Por qual motivo? Por que ele quis beijar Minerva? – precisava sair daquele quarto.

-Chega! Vou respirar um pouco lá fora – Falou pra ele mesmo – de repente assim, essas "coisas" vão embora e me deixam em paz.

Mal sabia ele que no quarto ao lado alguém também não conseguia dormir.

Minerva não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, sabia que devia agradecê-lo, mas agradecer ao Riddle por algo ia simplesmente contra tudo – "Droga não acredito que vou fazer isso". – Minerva ouviu um barulho de porta fechando e espiou pela fresta da sua, viu que quem estava descendo as escadas era Riddle – "é, tinha que ser agora".

Ela tomou coragem, atravessou o corredor tentando não fazer barulho, quando estava chegando no final da escada viu uma cena que a fez parar, Riddle estava deitado no chão sem blusa perto da lareira e realmente era uma visão pra deixar qualquer uma sem palavras, se não fosse o Riddle diria que o paraíso em forma de gente estava bem ali a sua frente, mas como beleza não é tudo Riddle continuava o mesmo idiota, babaca, imbecil, ignorante e grosso de sempre, contudo tinha que admitir que ele era lindo.

Neste instante Riddle se levantou, Minerva na mesma hora se encostou na parede pra que ele não a visse, já pensou o que ele iria dizer se a visse ali na escada olhando pra ele , ia infernizar ela pro resto da vida, até imaginava ele dizendo a mesma coisa de sempre " eu sei que o sou lindo Mcgonagall não precisava ficar ai parada me olhando blá, blá, blá...," "idiota" mais ao invés de subir ele simplesmente abriu a porta da frente da casa e saiu . Minerva achou que aquela era a deixa perfeita pra ela ir lá falar com ele e acabar logo com isso. Lá fora se deparou com Tom sentado no jardim olhando pro céu, sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou calado, resolveu fingir que também estava olhando para o céu , porque não sabia como agradecer a Riddle.

Depois de algum tempo:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele finalmente resolveu perguntar.

-Nada - disse Minerva

Minerva ficou mais algum tempo olhando pro céu, tomando coragem, então disse:

-Na verdade, eu vim aqui porque..., eu queria te agradecer por ter ido me salvar, se não fosse você eu não estaria viva agora – disse Minerva olhando pro cão para não encara-lo.

Tom não disse nada, o que iria dizer, nem ele mesmo entendia porque avia feito aquilo, não fazia sentido, ela não era nada dele pra ele arriscar sua vida pra tentar salva-la.

-Você achou que ia te deixar lá? – perguntou Tom olhando pra ela.

-Sinceramente, pensei que sim - falou ela agora o encarando nos olhos.

-Confesso que eu também fiquei em dúvida – disse ele ainda confuso pelo que avia feito.

-Eu fiquei com medo de verdade, pensei que não ia ter saída – ela disse sem disfarçar o que realmente havia sentido.

-Fica calma, já passou – disse Tom "Tom não sabia o que fazer afinal de contas era Mcgonagall, eles não se davam e vê-la falando dessa maneira com ele, não estava ajudando em nada", apesar de tudo eles estavam juntos nessa confusão.

-Somos os melhores de hogwarts, nós vamos sair dessa – disse ele dando um meio sorriso, mas na verdade nem ele mesmo tina certeza disso - Mais eu ainda sou o melhor – falou ele depois de algum tempo tentando descontrair aquele silêncio estranho que ficou entre eles.

-Até parece - retrucou ela no mesmo tom de voz, mais logo o silêncio caiu de novo.

Minerva continuou olhando Tom ''que tipo de conversa estavam tendo? Ele estava sendo gentil com ela?''.

''O que ela tanto olhava pra ele? Isso já estava incomodando-o, ele estava começando a pensar em coisas que não deveria pensar, tipo: em como ela ficava linda naquele vestido, de cabelos soltos e na imensa vontade que estava brotando dentro dele de...''

- Bom eu vou entrar então, boa noite!-disse ela se levantando.

- Espera - ele disse segurando seu pulso e se levantando também.

Minerva estranhou essa súbita mudança dele, então notou um brilho diferente no seu olhar.

-o que foi...-mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada porque logo se sentiu ser puxada por Tom e ele colar seus lábios nos dela

A abraçou mais forte ainda e a beijou de maneira voraz, Percorreu suas mãos pela cintura dela enquanto a sua língua invadia a boca de Minerva e travava uma batalha com a língua dela.Suas mãos descansaram momentaneamente nos quadris dela. Tom começou a se separar de Minerva, mas ela o segurou pela nuca e retomou o beijo para sua surpresa de Tom que correspondeu intensamente.

Os dois, porém não imaginavam que dentro da casa olhando pela vidraça da sala estava Melany que por sinal não tinha ficado nada feliz com o que havia visto.

Quando finalmente terminaram o beijo nenhum dos dois sabia como encarar o outro.

Minerva um pouco encabulada, diga-se de passagem, resolveu que era melhor ir pro seu quarto - hum..., acho melhor eu voltar pro meu quarto.

É talvez seja melhor mesmo - disse Tom sem muita certeza disso.

Então até amanhã – disse Minerva pondo a mão na maçaneta e entrando na casa.

Minerva fechou a porta da casa e encostou-se na porta soltando um suspiro – meu merlin o que está acontecendo comigo – disse ela, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso bobo em seus lábios e começou a subir em direção ao seu quarto. Mal sabia ela que lá fora o sonserino ainda estava parado do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado.

Tom tocou seus lábios como se não estivesse acreditando que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Soltou um suspiro e resolveu que era melhor ir dormir tudo não havia passado de um lapso, de uma coisa estranha que não iria se repetir, não podia se repetir, não mesmo, mais no fundo alguma coisa o dizia que isso não era verdade.

Minerva entrou no quarto e fechou a porta sem tentar fazer barulho achou que melany estaria dormindo mais se surpreendeu quando virou e viu que ela estava sentada em sua cama com as pernas cruzadas olhando fixamente pra ela.

-Deve estar feliz você conseguiu – disse ela – mais não pense que você venceu, eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil.

- Eu não to entendendo nada do que você está falando? – perguntou Minerva confusa – o que eu venci?

-Não se faça de desentendida você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando eu vi vocês dois – só então Minerva pode entender o que estava acontecendo.Melany estava com ciúmes.

-eu não sei o que você viu.

-eu vi você e o Tom se beijando no jardim, o que pensa que esta fazendo, se fazendo de santa para seduzir ele?

-olha eu não to nem ai pro que você pensa, e eu não estou seduzindo ninguém.-Minerva falou em sua defesa, quem ela pensava que era pra falar essas coisas dela. - boa noite.

Minerva deitou na cama improvisada que a mãe de Melany tinha preparado. Fechou seus olhos mais não pode evitar relembrar o que aconteceu a pouco e acabou dormindo.

Apesar de toda a discussão com Melany Minerva dormiu bem como não dormia há muito tempo.

Tom depois do que lhe parecia um bom tempo depois que Minerva avia subido resolveu que era melhor ir dormir e tentar esquecer tudo isso se antes estava difícil dormir agora então ia ser impossível mais ao contrario do que imaginou ele logo pegou no sono e não pode deixar de sonhar como uma certa grifinória meio histérica.

N/a – Julieta: Bom gente eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap apesar de eu achar que está um pouco diferente do que vocês queriam, mas nós gostamos tanto de como o cap ficou que não quisemos mudar de novo, eu particularmente amei a parte do "paraíso em forma de gente" e preparem-se porque no próximo cap ciúmes e imagem logo de "quem" . bjux pra tds e por favor comentem !


	13. Enganos

cap. 13 - Enganos

Minerva acordou cedo e viu que estava sozinha no quarto, pegou o espartilho e começou a se arrumar, teria que colocar aquilo sozinha:

- ai ,sinceramente eu não sei como essas mulheres agüentam usar isso o dia inteiro, mão vejo a hora de me livrar disso .

Demorou um pouco até conseguir terminar de se vestir , depois lavou o rosto em uma bacia d´água que estava em cima de uma cômoda e desceu .

Quando chegou a cozinha só encontrou a Sra. Kitch lá ,pelo menos Melany não estava,isso já era um alivio , mas pensando bi onde será que ela estava ?

- Bom dia -disse a Sra.kitch - dormiu bem?

-bom dia , sim ,dormi muito bem .

-ah! Querida posso te pedir um favor? pode ir chamar o jovem Riddle para tomar café , só estava esperando vocês dois para poder tirar a mesa .

-ah claro eu vou chamar.

Então subiu as escadas de novo e foi em direção ao quarto de Tom .

Tom acordou assustado, quando sentiu um peso em cima de si.

Era Melany ...

Minerva estranhou a porta do quarto de Tom estar aberta ,ele era tão reservado com tudo , porque dormiu com a porta aberta.

-Bom dia ,Tom -Melany disse.

-Melany o que você faz aqui?sai de cima de mim , você esta louca ?já pensou se alguém chega aqui?

-fica calmo, ninguém vai ver nada . Eu achei que você iria gostar da surpresa ...

-Tudo bem , já me acordou, agora pode sair de cima de mim.

-Preferia que ela que tivesse vindo te acordar não é?-ela falou com escárnio na voz.

- O que ? Do que você esta falando?-disfarçando mas ele sabia exatamente o que ela falava.

-Não se faça de bobo, você sabe que eu estou falando da sua "amiguinha".

-...,É claro que eu não gostaria de acordar e dar de cara com ela .

-Mas não pareceu que você gostou de acordar e me ver-Disse Melany aproximando seu rosto ainda mais de Tom .

-Não diga besteiras -Falou ele , Melany na mesma hora começou a beija-lo, Tom não viu outra opção a não ser corresponder , era isso , ou admitir que preferia e muito que quem tivesse vindo acordá-lo fosse Minerva.

Minerva ia bater na porta , mais resolveu não bater, afinal de contas a porta já estava meio aberta,Minerva terminou de abrir a porta , mas assim que o fez se arrependeu-se profundamente , ali bem a sua frente estavam

Melany e Tom em cima da cama , se beijando,Minerva não podia acreditar no que sues olhos estavam vindo.

N a mesma hora em que a porta foi aberta Tom se levantou bruscamente fazendo Melany cair no chão,ela nem pareceu se importar levantou rapidamente e ficou atrás de Tom .

-Minerva , não sabe bater na porta -Tom disse com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

-Me desculpe por interromper , é que a Sra.kitch mandou te acordar -disse sem graça .

-Acho que você chegou meio tarde ,eu já fiz seu trabalho.

-E muito mais... -deixou escapar- Eu já vou -disse tentando esconder a magoa da voz .

-Vai tarde !- falou Melany baixinho - onde paramos ?

Tom que estivera olhando para o lugar onde Minerva estivera , não escutou Melany . "É impressão minha ou ela estava estranha"

-Tom !- Melany o chamava pela quinta vez . Parece que ele estava absorto em pensamentos .

-o que quer Melany?- disse ele nao se importando em ser grosso .

-O que eu quero ?tem certeza que você não sabe ?eu to aqui te chamando a 5 minutos e você fica assim por causa daquela garota que você mesmo já disse que não tem nada com ela! Mas parece que você sente algo por ela pra você ter ficado assim . Vai confessa .

- Eu não te devo satisfação da minha vida- falou seco

-Mas...

-Saia do quarto Melany ,não quero brigar com você.

- Tudo bem , mas vou te dizer uma coisa , aquela garota não é pra você .

Tom estava meio pensativo na hora do almoço, tanto que a Sr.kitch percebeu.

-Sr.Riddle, sei que não é de seu costuma falar muto , mas é que o Sr. Está tão calado aconteceu alguma coisa ?

-Não aconteceu nada Sr. Kitch,só estava pensando .

-Ah Sim - falou servindo-se de um pouco mais de sopa -Queridos amanhã haverá uma grande festa no castelo e todos estão convidados , eu já mandei prepararem as roupas de vocês ,e espero que lhe caiam bem. -Explicou para Tom e Minerva .

Durante todo o dia , Minerva ajudou a Sra.kitch a preparar as guloseimas que ela tinha que levar ; Minerva não viu Tom o resto do dia , Melany por sua vez avisou que estaria trabalhando no povoado e chegaria ao amanhecer , após o jantar Minerva subiu para o quarto que dividia com Melany e começou a se preparar para deitar afinal o dia havia sido bem cansativo , mas foi proveitoso havia aprendido a fazer vários tipos de pratos com a Sra. Kitch .Começou a tirar vestido e toda aquela parafernália e todos os outros panos , sua intenção era tomar um meio banho , porque naquela época as pessoas não ligavam muito para isso e dormir o mais à-vontade possível ,já que Melany não ia passar a noite em casa ,se livrou de tudo ficando apenas de espartilho e cinta liga.

Tom chegou decidido a falar com Minerva e lhe explicar o que havia acontecido , apesar de não haver um real motivo para isso, depois de se certificar de que ela não se encontrava no andar de baixo da casa , subiu para o quarto dela . Não querendo ser percebido T um abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e teve uma grande surpresa.

"quem diria que ela escondia isso tudo" pensou ele de um modo divertido e analisando Minerva de cima abaixo dando um sorrisinho malicioso . Esta porem não havia reparado na presença dele no quarto .Minerva tentou tirar o espartilho mas sem muito sucesso pois não conseguia achar o nó, só Merlin sabia o que ela tinha feito de manhã para colocar "aquilo" foi então que sentiu alguém puxando o laço desatando-o.

-Obrigada Sra.kitch.- disse se virando e não vendo a Sra. Kitch e sim um rapaz alto bonito em quem ela passou o dia inteiro tentando tirar da cabeça .

- De nada - respondeu ele na maior cara de pau .

Minerva olhou a sua volta desesperada à procura de qualquer pedaço de pano que a cobrisse naquele momento.

-não sabe bater ? - parecia que todos os tipos de panos tinham desaparecido e ela sentiu os olhos de Tom em si e começou a corar.

- Sim, mas vejo que cheguei em boa hora, se você se virar posso terminar de fazer o trabalho.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?-alcançando a cômoda e pegando a toalha de rosto que era tão pequena que ela teria que optar pelas pernas ou pelo colo.Preferiu a segunda opção afinal as pernas não adiantaria muito .

-vim te falar que hoje de manha o que aconteceu com a Melany .

- eu vi o que aconteceu

-E ficou ciúmes.

-O que ? Com ciúmes , a por favor , não se iluda, porque eu estaria com ciúmes .

-E u não sei talvez pelo o que aconteceu ontem .-disse olhando fixamente em seus olhos fazendo Minerva achar que ele podia ler sua mente , que dizia claramente que ela estava sim com ciúmes e que ela achava que depois de ontem eles poderiam ser... "amigos".

-Você sabe o que faz e não precisa me dar satisfação.

-Não estou te dando satisfação , só lhe avisando para que você não se iluda(engane).

"A então é assim ele veio me comunicar do romance deles , que cara de pau"

- Olha não estou me iludindo e espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

Mas na hora em que Tom abriu a boca para responder eles ouviram um barulho de passos na escada.

-Ai meu merlin, tem alguém vindo e agora o que nós vamos fazer, ai meu merlin,meu merlin, meu merlin ... – Minerva falava já praticamente surtando, enquanto Tom continuava muito calmo, agora encostado na cômoda olhando pra ela como se ela fosse um ET – O que você ta fazendo ai parado, faça alguma coisa, você quer que te peguem aqui ou o que? – Disse ela mais desesperada ainda.

- Você já está me deixando tonto, da pra parar de andar que nem barata tonta, vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão – disse ele – e o que tem demais em nos verem aqui, no mínimo vão pensar que estávamos nos "divertindo" um pouquinho.

- O que? – Disse ela incrédula – Tom começou a rir da cara dela – Ah mas não vão mesmo, você vai sair daqui agora, anda sai pela janela – Até parece, e correr o risco de machucar essa perfeita obra de arte que eu sou, nem pensar – disse ele sem nem se mover do lugar – da pra você deixar pra ser egocêntrico em outra hora, você tem que ...

- Minerva querida você por acaso viu onde Tom está? Ele não apareceu até agora – disse a Sra. kitch cada vez mais perto da porta do quarto.

-Anda se esconde em baixo da cama – eu não vou... você vai sim anda – disse Minerva praticamente dando um pitti com todo o sentido da palavra.

Tom resolveu não contraria- lá afinal de contas ele era muito novo e muito lindo pra morrer como ele "humildemente" pensava é claro, na mesma hora em que Tom entrou em baixo da cama a Sra. Kitch abriu a porta.

Minerva soltou um suspiro de alivio.

- O que foi querida, pensei ter ouvido você falando com alguém – Falou ela com um olhar que parecia estar lendo a sua mente.

- Não senhora kitch, imagina... – disse Minerva tentando esconder o seu nervosismo – é impressão sua

- Tem certeza ?

-Tenho, na verdade eu estava falando comigo mesma, porque eu não estava conseguindo tirar meu espartilho – disse Minerva forçando um sorriso sem graça.

"É McGonagal belas pernas, quem diria" – pensava Tom nem um pouco inocente sobre Minerva – " é, essa vai ser uma grande noite".

n/a:

julieta: bom quero pedir desculpa pelo demora enorme e bom espero quetenham gostado do cap e bomcomentem por favor sódemorar um minutinho.

26/10/2008 - Narcise : bom gente ,se ainda restou alguém lendo essa fic , quero pedir imensas desculpas por 2 anos sem postar ,muitas coisas aconteceram e acobou que a fic ficou abandonada , pensamos várias vezes em desistir dela pq estava complicada de se fazer e não tinhamos idéias legais pra explorar .Porém há 2 dias atrás eu achei um pedaço dela no pc e quando eu comecei a ler , as ideias retornaram e resolvemos continuar escrevendo ,temos ideias pra ate o cap 16,17 ,essa fic naum será longa até no maximo uns 20 cap ,então se alguém ainda estiver lendo ou começou agora , muito obrigada .

BOA LEITURA

e deixem coments pq isso tem um enorme poder de influenciar nossa mente ;)

N/A:o q eu mudei nesse cap foi q no antigo a senhora kitch fez menção a uma festa do dia das bruxa , e no atual ela diz q será uma festa no castelo.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Cap 14 – Uma noite longa.

- Então Sra Kitch como eu falei não faço idéia de onde Tom possa estar, de repente ele saiu junto com a Melany pra ajudar ela no trabalho – disse Minerva nem um pouco convincente.

- Então está bem querida só espero que ele esteja bem – disse a Sra Kitch desistindo do assunto – Boa noite pra você.

- Boa noite Sra Kitch - disse Minerva fechando a porta.

- Pode sair agora Riddle – disse ela – essa foi por pouco.

- Bela atuação McGonagall quase me convenceu – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Bom agora você já pode ir embora – ela disse andando pra trás tentando se afastar dele.

- Sabe que agora eu não estou mais com vontade – disse ele que se aproximou ainda mais e apoiou as duas mãos na porta do quarto de cada lado dela – sabe eu, estava ali pensando falou ele prensando-a contra a porta – nós podíamos terminar o que tínhamos começado antes de sermos interrompidos – disse ele no ouvido dela.

- Eu acho que você devia ir embora – disse ela sem conseguir tirar os olhos da boca dele.

- Eu acho que não – disse ele acabando com o espaço que havia entre eles – Minerva sentiu como se tivessem borboletas em seu estômago ela sabia o que devia fazer mais não quis e se entregou ao beijo dele.

Enquanto se beijavam, Tom ia deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros nus dela, descendo-as pelos seus braços guiando-a até a cama, onde a deitou. Minerva nunca em toda a sua vida tinha feito algo assim cada parte do corpo dela reagia a cada toque das mãos dele e apesar de estar nervos ela em nenhum momento pensou em desistir. Ela começou a desabotoar a blusa dele sem interromper o beijo.

Tom interrompeu o beijo e começou a beijar a curvatura do pescoço dela ao que Minerva somente fechou seus olhos e soltou um suspiro, tentando aproveitar ainda mais aquele momento, Tom começou a retirar-lhe o espartilho e foi então que uma sirene começou a tocar na cabeça dela indicando que eles estavam indo longe demais, mas no fundo ela escutava uma vozinha dizendo que o que eles estavam fazendo não era nada de errado, e que ela queria muito aquilo, mas apesar de estar gostando não podia deixar nada acontecer e se ela não interrompesse agora, ela não iria conseguir depois.

Tom...- sua voz não saiu firme, muito pelo contrário ela saiu quase que um sussurro, ao que pareceu a Tom ser um consentimento pra que ele continuasse, então ele intensificou os beijos ainda mais voltando a beijar-lhe os lábios de uma forma quase violenta ,tamanho era seu desejo .Minerva correspondeu avidamente a todas as carícias , o momento estava muito bom ,mais quando sua mão chegou ao fecho da calça dele ela viu que não estava segura de que isso devesse acontecer assim, e ainda mais com tom, quer dizer o riddle, não era assim q ela havia imaginado isso e então foi parando de corresponder o beijo e tentando tirar as mão dele de cima de si , tarefa essa difícil ,dando se conta que estas não paravam de percorrer todo o seu corpo e agora passavam de suas pernas para seu ventre fazendo minerva ter umas sensações que ela tinha vergonha só de pensar, então tomando toda a coragem do mundo o empurrou tentando o afastar de si.Tom fitou-a incrédulo, mais não deu atenção por mais de 2 segundos e começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de minerva e beijar a nuca dela, que dessa vez o empurrou com mais força fazendo-o ficar sentado enquanto ela chegava mais pra tras na cama tentando se sentar também, ele a encarou irritado, o que ela ia fazer agora bater-lhe ?Esperou pela reação da garota.

- Tom para! Por favor! Eu não posso continuar com isso. - ela disse sem encara-lo nos olhos envolvendo os braços em volta de si.

- Você só pode estar brincando McGonnagal, você não pode me deixar assim - ele falou alterado, meio que indicando seu estado "delicado" - Qual o problema tava tudo certo até agora? - disse ele mais grosso do que era necessário.

- Simplesmente não dá ok, isso é errado e nunca devia nem ter começado - disse Minerva tentando parecer calma mas na realidade ja começando a ficar muito chateada pelo maneira que ele estava falando com ela, será que ele não podia ver um pouco além daquilo e ver que não era certo.

-Mas por que?Você estava aproveitando também, relaxa Mcgonnagal porque você vai gostar.- Tentou uma investida contra a garota que desviou o rosto e novamente o empurrou.

-Eu já disse pra parar!Eu não vou relaxar coisa nenhuma , e tire as mãos dai!!

-Qual é você não sabe nem se divertir ?- disse dando um sorrisinho ironico - Talvez não , levando se em conta que você só sabe enfiar a cara nos livros aposto que nunca tinha beijado antes de mim ,já era de se esperar afinal você não é o tipo de garota que chama a atenção dos homens.

-Você também não é o tipo de homem que uma mulher escolheria passar o resto da vida .- falou se levantado da cama e fazendo um esforço pra conter as lágrimas .-Agora saia ! vai embora!-disse abrindo a porta e controlando a voz para que não gritasse porque era essa sua vontade .

Tom passou por ela sorrindo mas não disse uma palavra .Assim que fechou a porta as lágrimas escorreram por sua face .

"Então era assim que ele pensava nela como um objeto pra diversão ,e que só estava servindo porque não tinha coisa melhor ."

Depois de chorar tudo o que tinha pra chorar ,ela foi tomar seu banho e naquela noite o sono veio com um aliado contra seus pensamentos que insistiam em parar em um certo sonserino .

...fim do capítulo 14...

N/A:bem esta ai o cap 14 completo .

boa leitura

e comentem por favor !!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Os preparativos para a festa estavam prontos e a vila estafa fervendo de ansiedade para a considerada grante festa que seria no Castelo de Hogwarts,as pessoas só falavam dessa grande festa,seria a inalguração do castelo .

Minerva estava no quarto de Melanie se arrumando para a festa , ela vestia um vestido de veludo brilhante verde oliva que combinavam com seus olhos, seu pescoço era adornado por uma simples correntinha com um pingente em coraçao que ganhara de sua mãe, e seu cabelo estava solto e graças a magia estava comprido e cacheado, a senhora kitch lhe dera uma presilha com pequenos diamantes na ponta ,ela o prendera uma mecha .

Todos se encontravam na sala esperando Tom que estava se arrumando no quarto, quando ouviram um barulho da porta se fechando e logo puderam ver as pernas de Tom no topo da escada. Minerva nunca ficara tão embasbacada em toda sua vida como na hora em que olhou para ele ,seu coração disparou ,ele estava lindo apesar do estilo de roupa da época que na opinião dela era um pouco antiquada. Ele vestia uma calça branca com meias brancas, a blusa também branca era coberta por um casaco preto ,e no pescoço um lenço preto , seu cabelo que sempre estava impecalmente penteado , dessa vez estava um pouco bagunçado meio de lado.

Tom a olhava dos pés a cabeça, ela estava linda ,nunca a havia visto daquela maneira. Ele percebeu os olhares que ela o lançava e deu um sorriso de lado satisfeito com o efeito que tinha causado nela.

- Acho que seria melhor fechar a boca, sua baba está quase caindo. - disse quando passou por ela no pé da escada .

- o quê?- disse saindo do transe e percebendo que realmente estava de boca aberta.

-Oh querido, ainda bem que esta pronto agora so falta a Melanie .

-Não falta mais !-disse Melanie descendo as escadas e olhando Tom . Ela vestia um vestido amarelo ouro com muitos bordados e tinha luvas que iam até a metade do cotovelo ,havia prendido seu cabelo loiro e uma tiara com umas pedras preciosas enfeitava sua cabeça ,ela estava muito bonita , e Minerva se sentiu um pouco inferior com a beleza da jovem que estava "secando " Tom. Que por sua vez também a olhava com um olhar dissimulado. Agora sim Minerva estava mal e logo tratou de sair dali .

-Acho que já podemor ir então ? - disse rispidamente cortando o clima que tinha se instalado.

-oh sim querida , vamos todos ,vamos !

O caminho para o castelo estava todo iluminado por tochas e a entrada enfeitada por arranjos de flores ,logo que colocaram os pés naquele jardim Tom e Minerva reconheceram imediatamente o castelo e ficarm imensamentes felizes por finalmente retornarem a Hogwart não da maneira que eles queriam mas de certa forma agora eles se sentia mais em casa .

O salão principal não estava do jeito como eles costumavam ver não havia as 4 mesas das casas mas sim uma mesa só, grande o suficiente para acomodar todos os pratos com comidas. O teto normalmente enfeitiçado hoje exibia o teto de pedra comum. A mesa onde o diretor costumava sentar, nessa época não existia, no lugar haviam quatro cadeiras todas de veludo vermelho ,onde provavelmente os anfitriões sentariam. Anfitriões esses que Minerva tinha uma breve ideia de quem eram.

A família Kitchbolt foram comprimentar alguns conhecidos, e Melany saiu arrastando Tom com ela para algum estava ocupada em observar como Hogwart estava diferente.

Ouviram palmas ecoando por todo o salão, Rowena, Goric, Helga e Salazar caminhavam comprimentando todas as pessoas, acenando e sorrindo a todos, logo atrás deles vinha um rapaz alto,cabelos negros até o ombro, um olhar sedutor e muito bem vestido, um sorriso misterioso brincava em seu lábios.

Algo a deixava encantada com ele, e não parava de olha para ele que percebeu o olhar de Minerva e veio ao seu encontro.

- Permita-me apesentar.- tomando a mão dela e fazendo uma reverência - Chamo-me Edward Ravenclaw.

-Prazer Sir Edward! Minerva Mcgonnagal.- disse-lhe sorrindo.

-Me concederia o prazer de uma dança? - Uma música suave começou a tocar, e ele a guiou para um local onde vários casais se preparaam par dançar.

- A senhorita está sozinha ?

- Não, estou com a família Kitchbolt.

- Conheço-os, são ótimos bruxos, está com eles há muito tempo?

- Não, eles me acolheram ha pouco tempo?

- Acolheram?De onde veio?

- Vim de um lugar distante, não tinha onde ficar e nem sei como voltar, então os Kitch estão me ajudando.

- Eu também poderia ajudar se a senhorita quiser.

- Estou grata. - ficou um instante em silêncio, pensando em uma forma de pedir a ajuda ideal - Você me disse que se chamava Ravenclaw, por acaso é irmão de Rowena?

- Somos primos, conhece-a ?

- Conheço apenas de escutar conhecê-la pessoalmente.- disse dando seu melhor sorriso.

- Entendo, caso queira poderia apresentá-las com muito prazer? talvez ela posso lhe ajudar, o que pensas disso? - disse Edward galante

- Seria maravilhoso de sua parte sir Edward ficaria muito grata por essa gentileza - disse Minerva com um sorriso de agradecimento.- Como poderia agradecer-lhe por tamanha generosidade?

- Por hora me concederia esta dança ? - perguntou Edward sorrindo se curvando em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que lhe estendia a mão.

- Com toda certeza - Falou ela aceitando a mão do mesmo, Edward era muito bonito, ao mesmo tempo gentil e educado e ainda um perfeito dançarino, parecia um verdadeiro principe de contos de fadas e ela estava realmente apreciando sua companhia, tudo parecia mais tranquilo.

Mas nem todos estavam sentido tal tranquilidade, Tom por outro lado estava muito incomodado com a proximidade repentino desse tal de Edward metido a Sr perfeição e McGonagal, que parecia estar adorando tudo aquilo, agora estava dançando com o talzinho e parecia ter esquecido do mundo - Tom por sua vez estava na mesa de bebidas pois a pouco havia escapado de Melany que estava mais pegajosa do que nunca, "mais quer saber de uma coisa ele acabara de ter uma ideia também iria pra o salão dançar vamos ver quem se dá melhor aqui Mcgonagal" e saiu atrás de Melany.

Enquanto isso Minerva tinha passado a conversar com Edward enquanto dançavam e ele estava lhe contando sobre os planos da prima para Hogwarts e como ele gostaria de um dia lecionar também na escola ajudando a formar jovens bruxos, ele parecia realmente muito empolgada seus olhos quase cintilavam enquanto falava, Minerva somente sorria para ele, estava tão entretida que quase não percebeu a presença de Tom e Melany próximos deles não fosse este ter-lhes esbarrado de propósito.

- Oh me desculpe - disse Ele dando o pedido falso de desculpas.

- Não foi nada - respondeu Edward que não percebeu a verdadeira intenção de Riddle, Minerva nada respondeu.

Tom continuou dançando com Melany por perto observando os outros dois, até que resolveu que aquilo já estava indo longe demais e que ja era hora de perturbar Mcgonagal e fazê-la cair do cavalo do principe encantado, e com isso deixou melany na pista e cutucou Mcgonagal.

-Eu poderia também dançar com a senhorita? - Disse Tom fazendo uma reverencia para manter as aparencias. Edward por sua vez encarou Tom com curiosidade.

- Ah ! Sir Edward , esse é Thomas Riddle.

- Prazer Sir Riddle! - cumprimentou Edward fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Olá ,Sir Edward ! - Tom também foi breve , e virou-se para Minerva - Poderíamos dançar agora Minerva?- perguntou rude.

Edward olhou para Minerva , ao vê-la afirmando com a cabeça,sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido - Estarei realizando o seu pedido - beijou-lhe a mão num gesto de galanteio e se afastou .

Tom estava a observar tudo, com uma cara de tédio , mas por dentro estava se controlando pra não socar a cara de finalmente Minerva virou-se para ele, tomou-lhe a mão e se aproximou dela guiando-a de volta para a dança, só que eles estavam um pouco atrapalhados, já que nenhum dos dois sabiam aquele tipo de dança e assim ficaram por algum tempo ,tentando dançar ,imitando os passos das outras pessoas .Depois de pisar milhares de vezes no pé de Tom, Minerva decidiu parar com aquela dança esquisita ,em que a dama tinha que ficar rodeando o seu par o tempo todo.

- Achei que meus pés virariam farelos !

- Eu não posso fazer nada se você naum sabe dançar.

- Como se você soubesse algum passo dessa dança esquisita.

- Pois a dama não precisa saber, apenas seguir os passos do cavalheiro que esta lhe guiando. - Minerva disse em tom de provocação - Edward estava ótimo.

- Então vá correndo atrás dele, como uma oferecida.

- Eu não sou uma oferecida.- ela estava se sentindo ofendida , como ele podia pensar algo asim.

- Ah não é, pois me pareceu que você estava muito entrertida com ele,ha alguns minutos, toda aquela atenção, você mal o conheçe !

- Tom você está louco, eu só estava sendo simpática, ele pode ser bem útil, você por acaso sabe quem ele é ?Ele é primo de Rowena, ele pode nos levar até ela, que pode ser a única forma de nos tirar daqui.

- Pouco me importa.

- Ah é ? então por que não arranja alguma maneira de ajudar.

- Eu tenho minhas maneiras.

- eu também tenho as minhas.

- Eu estou vendo muito bem as suas.

- O que esta querendo dizer ?

-Que você está se incinuando para ele para ter a chance de falar com Ravenclaw.

- Se esse for o único jeito...

- Você está me saindo um tanto manipuladora, não acha?

- E quem é você pra me criticar ?Sr-tenho-tudo-sob-controle? o que você tem feito de útil, hein, me diz ?- falou o encarando ,ele segurou-lhe os braços -acho que você não tem nada a dizer não é?- seu braço doia cada vez mais com o aperto dele.

- Não fale assim comigo. - dava pra ver dentro dos seus olhos a fúria.

- Eu falo como eu quiser.- e puxou seu braço, com alguma dificuldade soltando-o.

- Então vai lá conseguir informações da sua maneira, se oference bastante, quem sabe você não arranja alguém que te queira.

- Você está com ciúmes - agora ela podia perceber o porquê de tanta irritação por parte dele.Não era só porque era ela que estava conseguindo alguma ajuda , era como a ajuda estava sendo solicitada. Entendeu tudo, ele estava com ciúmes. Quando deu por si já estava gargalhando com tais pensamentos.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes de você?- cada vez mais irritado com os risinhos dela - De um ser tão insignificante que você é, você não presta nem pra minha diversão, Minerva. - pronto agora ele faria ela engolir aqueles ao ver a reação da garota, ele se sentiu extremamente mal por ter dito tinha seu olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele não podia ter jogado tão sujo ,acabando com a auto-estima de uma pessoa que já quase não tinha se lembrou da noite passada e das palavras grosseiras que havia escutado. E então com a dignidade que lhe restava disse:

- Ótimo, talvez eu sirva a outro. - virou-se e saiu o mais rápido que o vestido lhe permitia caminhar e os olhos a enxergar ,porque não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO NÃO BETADO

..................................................cap XVI.................................................................................

Andava sem rumo pelo grande salão, tentando controlar as lágrimas que caiam."Já chega eu nãovou ficar chorando por ele_, por causa de suas grosserias,já está mais do que provado que ele não se importava com ela,e por mais que doesse nela pensar que para ele, ela era uma inútil, como ele gostava de falar, ela ia conseguir uma solução para o problema,e ia fazer questão de esfregar na cara dele '' _Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se para ver quem era, na esperança de que fosse Tom para lhe pedir desculpas, mas foi a voz de Edward que escutou e não a de Tom.

- Sra Minerva, minha prima a aguarda, ela ficou muito feliz quando eu disse que ela tinha uma admiradora, ela a quer conhecer, venha a levarei até ela.

- Agradeço sua atenção Sir Edward, se houver algo que possa fazer para retribuir esse favor?

- No momento apenas gostaria a sua companhia - disse sorrindo - venha.

- Claro. - e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele, que mantinha uma mão em suas costas a guiando por um corredor até uma sala no final deste. Edward abriu a porta e deixou ela passar na frente,ele não entrou na sala assim que ela passou , ele lhe sorriu discretamente e fechou a porta. Minerva olhava para todos os cantos da sala tentando achar algo em comum com o futuro, até que uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção.

- Senhorita Mcgonnagal?- ela olhou a mulher vestida com um vestido azul celeste com alguns detalhes em dourado, seu rosto era muito belo ,e estava calmo e simpático ,e ela estava lhe sorrindo .''_Acho que não vai ser tão difícil como eu pensei, me sinto tão á vontade aqui."_

_..............................................................................................................................................._

Estava muito irritado com o modo com o qual ela falou com ele, mas ver a maneira frágil como ela ficou depois do que ele disse, o fez repensar suas atitudes, porque estava sendo tão idiota com ela, afinal ela só estava fazendo algo para ajudar eles dois a sairem dali, mas vê-la se oferencedo para aquele homem o tirou do sério, e a maneira como ela achava que isso tudo era certo, e que ele era o errado da história, estava o deixando louco, e também tinha todo aquele acontecimento da noite anterior,em que ele sentira coisas estranhas e deixara se levar pelos seus sentimentos e ela tinha o recusado e ele mais uma vez falara coisas horríveis a se sentia estranho pensando nessas coisas, nuca se importara com ninguém a sua vida inteira, agora aparecia aquela garota e estava o deixando confuso.

Resolveu ir procurá-la para que ele pudesse se desculpar e a ajudar com o plano. Seus olhos percorriam cada canto do salão em busca de Minerva, a encontrou em um canto mais afastado de cabeça baixa, foi ao encontro dela,mas ao chega perto viu que ela já não se encontrava mais sozinha , Edward estava com ela e ela lhe sorria. Curioso chegou mais perto para ver o que eles estavam falando.

_- Agradeço sua atenção Sir Edward, se houver algo que possa fazer para retribuir esse favor?_

_- No momento apenas gostaria a sua companhia -disse sorrindo - venha._

_- Claro._

Ele viu Edward a levar para um corredor, os seguiu, e viu quando este parou e abriu a porta de uma sala. A face, estava vermelha de raiva, quando a viu entrar sem nenhuma relutância, virou as costas e foi embora. Se ficasse ali por mais um segundo cometeria um crime, estava irado com as atitudes de Minerva, como ele podia se rebaixar a tanto por uma simples informação, como ela ousava ficar com um cara assim, ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Então era assim, com ele, ela se fazia de difícil e ficava cheia de não-me-toques mas se entregava pro primeiro que aparecia.''_Você perdeu grande babaca, ela disse que ia servir a outro, quem mandou você dizer aquelas coisas horríveis pra ela, agora ele deve estar lá com ela fazendo as coisas que você que tinha que ! mas isso não vai ficar assim não, se ela tá lá se divertindo eu também vou me divertir."_

.............................................................................................................................................

- Olá - Rowena deu um sorriso simpático. - Meu primo me disse que gostaria de me conhecer?

- Sim, sou uma grande admiradora sua.

- Fico muito honrrada em saber, mas eu não tenho grandes feitos, sou uma bruxa normal.

- Mas será uma das maiores bruxas da história.

- Sabe muitas coisas sobre o futuro?

- Como? - Minerva estava surpresa.

- Você veio de lá, certo?

- Como você sabe?

- Percebi assim que pus meu olhos em você.

- Você soube disso tudo com apenas um olha?- ela estava incrédula

- Sei muitas coisas, só de olhar pra uma pessoa.

- Bom, então você sabe como me ajudar, porque você é a minha única esperança.

- É ótimo que finalmente achou Hogwarts, estava esperando por sua visita do futuro. - Ela estava muito misteriosa.

- Minha visita? Srt Ravenclaw eu não estou sabia que eu viria do futuro.

- Pode de me chamar de Rowena e como eu tinha dito eu sei de muitas coisas só de olhar para um me conte como achou Hogwarts?

- Bom é uma história meio estranha, eu espero que você não me ache doida pelo o que eu vou te contar - ela deu uma pausa esperando para ver a reação da outra, que não aparentava nehuma surpresa, então continuou. - Eu sou estudande de Hogwarts do futuro, estava patrulhando o corredor para ver se não tinha nehum aluno fora da cama depois do toque de recolher e ai então fui vítima de uma brincadeira de mal gosto por parte de um garoto ridículo e então eu vi uma tapeçaria li a mensagem e vim parar aqui, nessa época, e junto comigo veio também o garoto.

- Como, você não veio sozinha? - agora sim ela parecia surpresa.

- Não, Riddle veio comigo.

- Riddle ...- e ficou pensativa.- Bom não importa termine de contar a história.

Então Minerva contou-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela até ali, ocultando apenas os fatos entre ela e Tom, fazendo de tudo para não se deixaar abalar pelas lembranças.

Ouviram um barulho na porta e Edward surgiu.

- Prima Godric esta lhe chamando para fazer o discurso.

- AH sim, Minerva gostaria de ficar conosco aqui no castelo, sei que está hospedada no vilarejo,

mas acredito que se ficar aqui poderemos resolver seu problema mais rápido, pode chamar seu amigo também.

- Não vai ser um incômodo?

- Mas é claro que não, o castelo é enorme e vocês ficaram melhores acomodados.

- Bom se é assim, então eu aceito, vou falar com o Thomas. Muito obrigada.

...............................................................................................................................................

Quando ele chegou no salão, foi logo procurando onde Melany estava, ela se encontrava perto da mesa de comidas conversando com outra foi até ela e agarrou o seu pulso a arrastando de lá.

-Tom, mas o que aconteceu ? Calma! pra onde você está indo? - ela estva curiosa a respeito dessas atitudes de Tom e ele não respondeu de imediato,ficou pensando numa boa resposta.

- Aquela festa está um saco, tava quase morrendo de tédio .

- Que bom que você percebeu, então para onde nós estamos indo? - Nesse momento ele parou uma carruagem.

- Entre! - ele ordenou.- Para casa.

...............................................................................................................................................

Ela procurou por Tom o salão inteiro mas não o achou em canto algum , avistou a Sra Kicht e perguntou se ela o tinha visto e ela falou que viu ele saindo do salão. Procurou nos jardins e como não o achou resolveu que esperaria por ele em casa ou talvez o achasse por lá.

...............................................................................................................................................

O caminho não era longo,cerca de 3 minutos e já estavam em casa, só não foram á pé por causa do vestido o tempo todo da viagem olhava a paisagem da janela, Melany fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção , ela sentou ao lado dele e tocou-lhe o rosto fazendo-o virar para ela.

- O que está acontecendo, você não me tirou daquela festa para ficar olhando para o nada, certo? -piscando o olho.

Ele entendeu a deixa e puxou-a para mais perto e beijou-lhe intensamente, chegando a doer os lábios. Quando a carruagem parou eles se separaram. Mas assim que entraram em casa, recomeçaram os beijos cada vez mais empurrava Melany escada á cima, e ela se mantinha grudada a ele,chegando ao quarto de Tom, ele jogou-a na cama e começou a abrir a blusa e tirar a tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto, e também começou a se despir,soltando os laços do vestido, enquanto ele terminava de se livrar da blusa e da capa e se juntou á ela na tarefa de desfazer os laços do vestido e ela ficou apenas contemplando o maravilhoso peitoral dele.

Eles conseguiram se livrar do vestido e ela ficou apenas de espartilho, voltaram a se beijar fervorosamente, as mãos dele percorriam todo o corpo dela, e ela mordiscava a orelha dele e suspirava, enquanto ele beijava-lhe o colo, os dedos hábeis dele iam desfazendo os nós do espartilho enquanto ela tentava soltar-lhe a calça. Nesse momento ouviram a porta se abrir com força.

Minerva se encontrava estática á porta, olhando de um para o outro, sentiu seu rosto corar de raiva.

"_Então era por isso que ele tinha saido mais cedo da festa para se divertir com essa garota."_

...............................................................................................................................................

Correu o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam, desceu as escadas da casa dos kicth e foi em direção á porta, mas um forte puxão em seu braço a impediu de sair, olhou para a pessoa que a detia e viu confusão em seus olhos.

- me solta ! - ordenou.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- não importa mais...me solta!

- você não devia estar aqui .

- É eu naum devia mesmo, tive a desagradável impressão que cheguei em hora imprópria, mas não se preocupe já estou de saída. - Havia raiva em sua voz

- Minerva espere, não é o que você está pensando...eu..

- não é o que eu estou pensando,Tom?Pois bem então o que foi o que eu vi?

- eu estava com raiva, ok?

- Ah então toda vez que você fica com raiva você age assim?comigo você também estava com raiva, Tom?

- Não, Minerva com você é diferente.

- e você acha legal ficar brincando com as pessoas assim cada dia uma vítima nova, tudo de acordo com o que você quer.

- eu não fico brincando com as pessoas, ao contrário de você que se deu uma manipuladora.

- o que?

- é isso mesmo, você usa as pessoas pra obter o que você quer, não foi isso que você fez ao Sir Edward?

- Mas é claro que não. Eu não estou agindo dessa maneira.

- Ah mas é claro que não, por que então se enfiou em uma sala sozinha com ele, para sabe-se lá como retribuir um favor?

- Não me enfiei em sala nehuma com ele. O que você está pensando que eu sou, uma qualquer?

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho, por que você sorri pra ele e deixa ele te tocar e comigo você se mantém longe?

- já entendi o seu problema é recalque, é porque você não consegue ser simpático e agradável, você está sempre me pondo pra baixo e sempre me criticando e nada do que eu faço esta bom pra você mas quer saber, eu cansei disso tudo, eu encontrei pessoas que estão dispostas a me ajudar, então eu não vou mais te encher e nem atrapalhar mais a sua vida. - ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dele e correu para fora da casa.

Sentiu as lágrimas cairem por sua face, a raiva agora dando lugar a dor. Odiava magoar as pessoas , mas ele a tinha magoado primeiro falando coisas horríveis para ela, então a sensação de culpa alíviou um pouquinho mas mesmo assim ela se sentia péssima, se sentia usada, e pior trocada, ele prefiriu á Melanie, o que tinha sido a noite anterior ? Ela estava começando a achar que entre eles passava algo mais, mas diante dos acontecimentos não passava era nada.

Continuou correndo e ouviu passos de cavalos e em instantes um carruagem parou perto dela e Sir Edward saiu desta, ele tinha um seblante preocupado.

- Minha prima me pediu para vim vê-la, a senhorita esta bem?

- Sim, quer dizer não, não sei estou um pouco confusa e nervosa poderia me levar daqui?

- Sim é claro- e a ajudou a subir na carruagem - Para Hogwarts. - ordenou ao cocheiro.

A grande porta do castelo se abriu e pode ver Rowena para no meio do saguão principal

esperando por eles.

- oh Minerva, pedi ao Edward para ir buscá-la após eu ter uma de minhas visões, está tudo bem?

- Esta sim Rowena, obrigada.

- de nada, primo pode deixar que eu assumo daqui, pode se retirar aos seus aposentos e obrigada.

- de nada minha prima, me chame se precisar de algo.

- noite.

- boa noite srt Mcgonnagal e prima.

- Boa noite - respodeu Minerva

E ficaram em silêncio até Edward desaparecer na curva das começou a caminhar e Minerva a seguiu, ela entrou em umas das salas que tinha no primeiro andar , indicou uma cadeira para Minerva e sentou-se em outra.

- fico feliz que esteja aqui. - declarou Rowena - eu precisava falar com você novamente visto que da última vez que nos vimos eu não pude te contar tudo o que eu preciso, apesar de você ser muito inteligente duvido que acreditaria em mim.

- nunca duvidaria de você como eu disse uma vez você foi uma bruxa muito importante para o mundo bruxo.

- eu agradeço pela sua confiaça.- sorriu-lhe e continuou - Bom Minerva eu vou entender perfeitamente se você não acreditar em minhas palavras mas vou lhe contar todo o porquê de você e o Sr. Riddle ter vindo parar aqui. Como você pode ter visto eu tenho um dom especial, eu posso ver coisas que aconteceram no passado e que vão acontecer no futuro só de olhar para uma pessoa ,foi assim que eu conheci você eu vi você no futuro, não só você mas também outras pessoas e vi também uma coisa muito ruim acontecer e é por isso que eu trouxe você aqui.- ela fez uma pausa ao perceber a cara de interrogação de Minerva e deu um sorriso e voltou a falar - pois é, fui eu que fiz aquela tapeçaria, fui eu que escrevi aquela mensagem com um encanto que só funcionaria com você só não contava que o Sr Riddle estaria com você, porque era só para você vir para o passado, vou explicar melhor: eu vi você naquele corredor e quando entrou na sala, então eu fiz aquela tapeçaria e por meio de mágica eu coloquei ela exatamente naquele lugar e ninguém pode mudar ela de lugar.

- Nossa isso tudo que você esta me contando é incrí por que você queria me trazer para o passado?

- Porque eu precisava falar com você, vai acontecer uma guerra no futuro uma pessoa chamada Voldemort vai surgir e vai travar a maior guerra da história e eu vi tudo isso acontecer num futuro próximo seu e o único que poderá deter esse homem será - ela diminuiu o tom de voz para quase um sussuro - o herdeiro de Griffindor.

....................................................fim do cap XVI....................................................................

N/A: Oie minha gentee disculpa a super-ultra-big-mega demoraaa mas é que a fic entrou numa fase que é importate algumas explicações e como a fic é antiga as idéias tinham fugido da minha mente e ai eu tive pra praticamente reiventar a fic e também eu to seguindo a fic praticamente sozinha, e eu não tenho muito o dom da escrita, então eu peço descupa pelos erros de português inclusive os de acentuação, porque com essa reforma da língua portuguesa me confundiu toda então eu to escrevendo da maneira que eu sei que é a da forma antiga.

Bom é isso ai pra quem ainda tem saco de acompanhar a fic ,eu não desisti da fic e estou cheia de idéias e não pretendo enrolar também não, porque senão eu corro o risco de das branco de novo.

e o próximo capítulo vai pegar fogo hein.

bjus


	17. Chapter 17

..................................................capítulo XVII............................................................................

Ela estava surpresa demais, não imaginava que Rowena tinha esse poder, nunca havia lido em lugar algum sobre tal coisa que a fundadora da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts podia ver o futuro. Mesmo assim, não duvidou da mulher, era incrível como ela lhe passava confiança e ela estaria disposta a ajudar a mudar o futuro ou proteger quem que fosse.

Deixou sua ajuda a disposição, bem ou mal ela também precisava de uma mãozinha para sair daquele lugar. Depois que terminou de falar com Rowena ela foi levada ao seu quarto, não era grande, parecia com uma das salas de aula que era usada em sua época, mas tinha uma cama e um armário uma grande janela com pesadas cortinas, havia também uma bácia cheia d'água - ela precisava ensinar pra aquela gente como era bom ter água encanada, porque essa história de ficar dias sem tomar um banho decente já estava irritando- encima de uma cômoda.

Ela resolveu que depois de se limpar iria procurar a cozinha- será que já haveriam elfos servindo naquela época?- estava com fome pois não tinha comido nada durante a festa.

Havia acontecido tanta coisa naquela noite ela nunca na vidinha pacata que ela levava em Hogwarts poderia imaginar que um dia ela iria viajar no tempo, para época dos fundadores conversar com Rowena e ainda por cima saber de um grande segredo desta, e ainda tinha a ilustre companhia de Riddle. Lembrar dele fez seu estomago doer, as coisas que ele havia dito e feito à ela, e também dos poucos momentos de paz que eles tiveram e de quando começaram a se entender e das coisas que ela sentia perto dele. - precisava parar de pensar nisso - lavou o rosto e saiu do quarto e fez o caminho que ela sabia para a cozinha, mesmo não sabendo se era lá mesmo, deu Graças a Merlin quando viu que estava correta e passou pela passagem secreta. A cozinha era igual a que ela conhecia, salvo alguns avanços tecnológicos.

- A senhorita deseja alguma coisa? Tipsy pode ajudar? - Uma elfa estava parada na frente dela.

- Sim, será que sobrou alguma coisa da festa, eu estou com um pouco de fome.

- Tipsy pegar pra senhorita.- e ela foi para uma outra parte da cozinha procurar a comida.

Minerva esperou uns 2 minutos e Tipsy voltou com uma bandeja cheia de comida, então ela se sentou e começou a comer, após alguns minutos ela ouviu um barulho da passagem e se virou para ver entrar um homem alto, esguio, com cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, vestes negras. Tipsy foi correndo até o homem e fez uma longa reverência, seu nariz quase tocando o chão.

- Meu amo!

- Onde está os ingredientes que eu te mandei buscar? - falou secamente

- Tipsy vai buscar, meu amo - e a elfa desapareceu

O homem continuou parado, mas notou a presença de Minerva, seus olhos eram tão conhecidos, era até engraçado como ele lhe pareceu um pouco familiar, ele a encarava com curiosidade e imparcialidade até que ele se manifestou.

- Deve ser a senhorita Mcgonnagal, a hóspede de Rowena?-

- Sim, senhor. -ela se sentia acuada.

- Diga-me uma coisa és puro sangue?

- Sim...- ''ora mas que tipo de pergunta era essa?''

- Ótimo não quero jantalha sujando meu castelo.- ''mas que sujeito arrogante''

Tipsy apareceu na hora que ela estava abrindo a boca pra falar umas poucas e boas pra aquele pegou o o vidrinho com um líquido verde dentro, olhou mais uma vez para Minerva e saiu pela passagem.

- Tipsy, esse homem é Salazar Slytherin ? - Ela perguntou só pra comfirmar, porque ela tinha 99% de certeza de quem ele era.

- Sim, e se eu fosse a senhorita procurava não cruzar muito o caminho dele, ele não costuma ser

muito amigável.

- Nem percebi - ela sussurrou com um toque de ironia, e depois sorriu.

Ela não se lembrava de ser tão sarcástica como estava sendo esses dias, havia pego essa mania detestável de Riddle, e logo o sorriso desapareceu ao se lembrar do rapaz, antes ela estava sentindo raiva mas agora ela se sentia tão sozinha, se perguntava como ele estaria, se ele sentia falta dela ou se ele estava bem.

Estava com saudades das discussões e do jeito que ele a provocava e acabou se lembrando dos beijos e como ela se sentia segura e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável á ele. Tudo isso fazendo ela chegar a uma conclusão que ela quase se engasgou com o suco que tomava, ela sentia muita falta dele, ela se importava com ele e pior estava apaixonada por ele.

...............................................................................................................................................

Ele tinha visto quando ela entrou na carruagem com Edward, e não lembrou de outra ocasião em que sentiu tanta raiva, poderia arrancar a cabeça daquele ''bobo da corte'' sem o menor esforço, se estivesse em posse de sua varinha já tinha dado um jeito naquele intrometido.

Respirou fundo umas três vezes tentando se acalmar, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Ele não acreditava que brigara mais uma vez em menos de um dia com Minerva, se arrependeu de ter lhe dito todas as coisas que ele sabia que a haviam machucado. Ele quando estava com raiva ficava fora de si, mas todas as vezes que ficava com raiva ela sempre era o motivo, ela conseguia o tirar do sério, mexia com ele, e ele não entendia o que estava se passando porque nunca havia agido assim, tão impulsivo. '' como será que ela está?'' outra coisa, ele nuca se preocupava com ninguém a não ser ele próprio, algo estava acontecendo com ele. '' preciso ver ela'' .

Subiu correndo as escadas, pegou um agasalho e saiu da casa, ouviu Melany gritando alguma coisa com ele, mas nem fez questão de saber o que era, olhou ao redor em busca de um cavalo mais não achou nenhum, então seguiu á pé mesmo.

Depois de uma boa caminhada, enfim avistou Hogwars,quis ter se chutado por ter sido tão estúpido de não lembrar de que podia ter aparatado, ia lhe poupar tanto tempo, sendo que os feitiços de proteção aos arredores do castelo ainda não existia naquela época devido ao fato de que foi Dumbledore que os colocou.

Então ele aparatou dentro do castelo, uma vez dentro procurou a sala onde tinha visto ela entrar mais cedo, por sorte escutou algumas vozes e viu quando duas figuras femininas saiam da tal sala, ele então rapidamente se escondeu em um vão da parede.

Reconheceu uma das vozes como a de Minerva, esperou que elas passassem por ele e foi as seguindo, ouviu elas se despedindo e Minerva entrando em um aposento, deduziu que esse seria o quarto dela, ficou feliz que não havia visto ela com o ''bobo da corte'' . Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando escutou som de passos e novamente se escondeu, dessa vez atrás de uma estátua. O som foi diminuindo, até que não se escutava mais nada, a porta do quarto dela se abriu e ela saiu, ainda trajando o mesmo vestido da festa, porém sua face estava sem maquiagem e ele pode constatar que mesmo assim ela ainda estava linda, teve vontade de segurar-lhe o braço e falar com ela ali mesmo, só que ficou tanto tempo contemplando-a que ela já virava a esquina quando ele voltou a si, então resolveu que a esperaria em seu quarto.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chegou em seu quarto ainda pensando, totalmente distraída, não notou a presença de outra pessoa ali somente qunado estava se dirigindo à uma cômoda próxima foi que escutou a voz dele.

- Até que enfim voltou! - ela se assustou e virou- se para ele

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- O que parece para você?- disse levantando uma sombrancelha - Quero falar com você.

- Sinto muito mais eu não quero falar com você. - ela estava se fazendo de difícil. - Vá embora.

- Não vou embora, e você vai me escutar, por bem ou por mal - ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

- Se você não sair do meu quarto agora eu vou gritar, fique sabendo que eu tenho um pulmão ótimo. - agora ele estava muito perto, centímetros os separando, seu olhar indicava impaciência e um pouco de divertimento, nunca o tinha visto assim, ela estava encurralada a parede atrás de si não permitia que ela se afastasse dele. Ele pôs as mãos na parede uma em cada lado do rosto dela, ele podia ver o nervosismo estampadoem sua face, então sorriu, adorava ver ela desconcertada.

- Você não vai gritar, guarde seu fôlego para isso. - ele acabou com a distância grudando seus lábios aos dela, imediatamente sendo correspondido, ele segurava firmemente sua cintura, e ela dava graças a Merlin por isso, porque se não já estaria estatelada no chão, passou os braços pelo percoço dele e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Ele a beijava com cada vez mais volúpia, uma de suas mãos passeava agora pelos braços dela, apertando,enquanto a outra pousou na nuca puxando-a para mais perto, segurou-lhe pelos cabelos com força. Desgrudou os lábios e passou a se ocupar do pescoço alvo, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde sua boca passava. Ela ouviu sua própria garganta emitir sons sem ela mandar, estava cada vez mais corada, mas estava amando aquilo tudo, nunca tinha experimentado tais sensações e poderia ficar assim para sempre se estivesse com ele. Mas.... ''tudo tem um mas...'', apesar de estar totalmente entregue ao momento, sua mente - a parte racional - ainda estava trabalhando e dizia para ela que agora não era momento para isso, afinal ela tinha acabado de pegar ele com outra - não que eles tivessesm alguma coisa, bom na verdade eles tinham ou não - sua mente não parava de pensar nisso, que eles deviam se entender com palavras.

Aproveitou que ele estava se ocupando com o pescoço dela, e sua boca estava livre para falar com ele.

- Thomas... o que-e... você queria-a... falar comigo? - raciocinar estava complicado, mesmo sendo uma pergunta fácil, aqueles calafrios que estava sentido estava deixando ela meio tonta, pareciam que tinham ligado um ventilador dentro da sua barriga.

- Você tem certeza que quer conversar agora? - ele não desgrudou dela, e voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios - podemos falar disso amanhã.

- Precisamos falar disso agora. - ela queria ter soado mais convicta mas pareceu surtir algum efeito, porque agora ele estava olhando pra ela. '' ah estraga prazeres, tava tão bom e você vem querer conversar logo agora...aff - Cala a boca mente estúpida! '' Ela estava ficando louca, tava até discutindo com a própria mente. - você conseguiu prender minha atenção, agora pode ir falando o que você quer.

Ele sorriu.

- Você.

Ela estava confusa.

- O que ?

- Eu quero você. - disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela - Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu só me sinto bem quando estou com você. Eu sei que eu te disse algumas coisas ruins, mas eu retiro tudo. - agora sim ela estava surpresa, ''eu só posso estar sonhando, o Riddle que eu conheço jamais falaria tais coisas.'' Mas era ele que estava ali, praticamente se declarando para ela, e ela não conseguia emitir som algum quanto mais pensar em algo, queria dizer algo mas a única coisa que fazia era olhar fixamente para ele, sentiu ele se aproximar e por as mãos em seus ombros, e rezou para o que viesse a seguir fosse mais uma sessão de amasso, mas ele a abraçou, e sussurou em seu ouvido - acho que eu posso estar gostando de você.

- Acha? - e ele sorriu - também acho que estou gostando de você. - ele se afastou para que pudesse olhar para ela.

- Eu sabia, você nunca resistiu ao meu charme e é louca por esse corpinho aqui. -disse com um sorriso maroto '' obs: ele fica lindo assim, ele nunca tinha sorrido assim antes''

- Ora mas como você se atre...

- Minerva, quer saber acho melhor você calar a boca. - e a calou com um beijo .

E todas as sensações de antes voltaram ainda mais intensas.

Ela afagava e dava leves puxões no cabelo dele, sentiu ele sorrir entre seus lábios e sentiu que era hora de ousar e começou a trilhar o pescoço dele até a orelha e fazendo o caminho de volta, viu ele sorrindo mais uma vez antes que ele capturasse novamente os lábios dando leves mordidas, as mão dele deciam e subiam pelos braços dela e ela se arrepiava ao toque dele.

Ele procurou pelo laço do vestido dela e logo tratou de desfazer, ela tinha as mão trêmulas mas isso não impedia que ela abrisse a camisa dele, para logo depois desfrutar do peitoral definido dele, ele sorriu ao perceber o que as mão dela faziam - isso era um bom sinal - ele continuou na tarefa de se livrar do vestido, o que não foi muito fácil, mas conseguiu depois de um tempo. ''ai meu Merlim, é agora ou nunca, não vou pará-lo já perdi muito tempo com besteiras'', sentiu o vestido cair e deixar parte do seu colo á mostra e corou ele se afastou e ficou olhando para ela.

- Pare de me olhar assim. - ordenou, estava muito envergonhada.

- Você fica encantadora assim. - não deixou ele falar mais, puxou-o pela camisa e mais uma vez estavam se beijando.

Livre do vestido ela pode enroscar as pernas na cintura dele, enquanto ele aproveitava para passear as mãos nela, intercalando com uma outra dificil missão - o espartilho - travada a batalha, ele foi bem sucedido e agora ele a olhava, e ela estava mais envegonhada ainda.

- Tom por favor pare de me observar.- suplicou.

- Você é linda. - agora ela já devia estar roxa de vergonha.

- Obrigado, você também é.

- Há há há , eu sei! - chegou perto do ouvido dela - Aprecie sem moderação.

Levou ela até a cama e deitou por cima dela.

- Eu quero muito, mas eu vou respeitar a sua decisão. - ele tinha um olhar calmo.

- Eu-u... também quero. - e sorriu.

.................................................................fim do capítulo.......................................................................................

N/a:Ei minha gente voltei...(ops será que tem alguém ainda aqui?) depois de vergonhosos 2 meses sem postar, mais como eu disse antes eu vou terminar a fic, e bem foi crueldade terminar a fic assim, mais eh que eu estava encontrando dificuldade pra escrever o ''resto da noite'' deles, e eu queria postar logo o cap, porque eu estava muito animada com as reviews, que eu gostaria muito de agradecer as pessoas que acompanham a fic, porque eu sei que deve ser estranho ler esse shipper, as vezes eu acho que estou destoando um pouco os personagens, mas ai eu lembro que isso é uma fanfic e que eles não tem que ser necessáriamente do jeito que são no livro... ai gente isso foi um desabafo...

Gente aceito críticas, sugestões, palpites mandem uma review

Ah eu vou tentar escrever algo parecido com uma NC-17 mas não posso prometer nada.

Um beijão pra todo mundo que tá lendo a fic.


End file.
